Game Point
by WilSon98
Summary: This was an idea that has stuck with me for some time. And it's different than the other's that I have written. Will and Sonny don't know each other yet. They are always at a game and it's always the same one: basketball, soccer, football, any sport really. They will eventually meet each other, when either one gets the courage to talk to the other.
1. Chapter 1

I jogged my way back home after a long run and jumped in the shower. I was anxious for tonight's game. It took me forever to find good pairs of tickets with good seats.

**You about ready man?** my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Almost. Give me two minutes.** I quickly replied. I combed my hair to the side, making it look good. I quickly sprayed on cologne and spiked up a few hairs in the front. I whistled at myself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good." I whispered. I grabbed my keys and left my room.

"See you Ms. Brady. Thanks for the coffee."

"Your welcome. Have fun. But not too much." I gave a sarcastic laugh and followed my friend out the door.

"So, you looking to get some or what?"

"Really Chad?"

"What! I just asked you a question dude."

"Yeah, some question. I'm not telling you anything." We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to his car.

"Yeah well too bad. Just in case things don't work your way, I'll find someone for myself and someone for you."

"Okay. I heard enough man." I laughed at him. Chad was crazy sometimes. I love the guy and all, but he just never knows his limits.

"Just saying." He laughed his head off as we got into his car. It was a silent ride on the way to the game.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we bought season tickets instead?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It would. But it's expensive." He stressed out.

"Yeah." I whispered. This was the fifth time going to a basketball game. It's just been just the two of us. I remember when I first met Chad a few years back. We were good friends in high school, and we always had each other back. And nothing got in the way of our friendship.

Until I found out, that my girlfriend Mia was going out with him behind my back. And nothing got in between us, yeah right. It was all so confusing the way she kept coming back to me, when she broke off with Chad; and leaving me and going to Chad. Let's just say it's a long story that I don't want to get into. We were angry at each other for days on end. But we ended up apologizing and now we're back to normal. Well almost, at least that's what I think.

"You picked awesome seats man."

"Thanks." We walked into the stadium after getting our tickets checked. Our seats were close to the front row. We were still about a half an hour early until it started and it was already crowded.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

"Uh, sure. Drinks on me." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I left him for a while to get the drinks. I headed out to the washroom first. I splashed cold water on my face after washing my hands. I felt a little nervous actually, and I wasn't sure why. I dried my hands with a paper towel and left as I wiped off the remaining water on my pants.

"Um, can I get two bottles of beer?"

"Sure." I waited for a few minutes and looked around me. It was heavily crowded as people were making their way inside. Looking right across from me, I thought I saw the most handsome guy on this planet. I watched as he threw his head back in laughter as he stood next to someone. I felt like I was hypnotized as I stared at him and I couldn't move my legs.

"Excuse me sir?" The lady in front of me took me out of my trance as I had forgotten why I was there.

"Oh sorry. Keep the change."

"Thank you." After I paid, I grabbed both bottles and turned my head back in the direction I was looking at before. He was gone. I looked around and there was only a few people left, but I couldn't see him. I shrugged my shoulders knowing that I would probably forget him eventually. I went back in and sat next to Chad. I handed him his bottle.

"Thanks. What took you so long Will? The game is about to start."

"Oh. I had my mind on other things."

"Really? You found someone before me? And I thought I was a chick magnet."

"Ha ha. And no I didn't find anyone."

"Really the great Will Horton didn't find anyone?" He mockingly laughed at me.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Awe. I didn't realize that you were so sensitive. Mr. Sensitive." I just shook my head at him. One day I'll get him, one day.

* * *

"Now that, was a good game my friend. Whoooo." He screamed out happily in the parking lot; his arms raised above his head.

"It was." It was a good game I'll admit that. Everyone also happily cheered around as Chicago beat the crap out of Philadelphia 104-65.

"Why so glum, chum?" Chad laughed at his remark as we got in his car once again.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's still a bit early. Why don't we head out to a bar? I know a really good one. And I know you don't work tomorrow and neither do I." It would do some good for me. I mean, what's the harm in that.

"Sure." He cranked up the radio and swerved his way out of the full parking lot and out to find a place.

We walked into one that was very popular. Some of the people that were at the game, came here. The heavy aroma of cigarettes being smoked and the beer and whatever else drifted around the place.

"You really know your place around here." I shouted out to Chad over the music.

"Keep with me and I will get you to all the good places. Two bottles of beer." We walked towards the bar. We sat there looking around. I turned around in my seat, looking out to the dance floor. Looking out at the dancers; that were either heavily grinding against each other to the beat of the music or were just dancing alone.

"Hey man those chicks over there just bought us drinks." Chad replied pointing in their direction with a smile and a wink.

"Cool." But I wasn't really looking right at them. I looked past them, staring at that dark haired beauty that caught my eyes earlier.

* * *

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, but I dismissed it with a drink as my eyes followed him. This time it was a little harder to keep my eyes away.

"You know Chad-" I turned around to see that it was someone else.

"I think your friend Chad left with my friend." The girl in front of me answered back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid."

"That's okay. It's not everyday a girl gets called by a guys name." Her laughter sounds beautiful. Even her dark wavy hair and her high cheek bones accented her beauty even more.

"My name is Gabriella. Or Gabi. My friends call me Gabi."

"That is a beautiful name. My name is Will."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

"Thank you. So Gabi, you said my friend left with yours?"

"They did. They high tailed it out of here. Oh and I remember him telling me in having some good luck."

"Oh god." I ran my hands in my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Was that not okay that I said that. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. My friend can be a dork sometimes."

"Really? Try meeting mine. They're worse." We both laughed. I soon forgot about the guy and tried to forget about him and have fun.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. It's getting late anyway." When we went outside, I nearly fell flat on my face. I only stumbled and found myself hugging Gabi to keep myself from falling, and not looking like a jerk.

"So what brings you here to a bar like this?"

"Well my friends insisted on taking me to one to forget about a bad breakup."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. Some guys can be assholes sometimes. They treat you like a princess one day and then the next, they dump you like yesterday's

garbage." She angrily kicked a bottle out of the way.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry Will. I didn't want to be a drama queen this evening."

"No. It's fine. My friends think of me as one when I'm cranky. And that's hardly ever." We laughed. We stopped in mid stride.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could be friends?" Her gaze went to the ground as she fidgeted with her hair and came back to look back at me.

"I'd like that. Would it be okay if I walked you home?"

"Of course." We walked in silence as we headed to her place. It wasn't that long of a walk. We stood in front of a twenty story building.

"This is me."

"Okay." I was about to turn around and make my way home.

"Will, wait." I turned back and saw her fumbling in her purse.

"Yeah."

"Call me sometime. Maybe we could get coffee or something." She handed me a piece of paper with her phone number.

"Do you usually carry this around you?"

"Only when I meet someone as sweet and charming as you."

"Thank you. I will take you up on the offer. Goodnight Gabi."

"Goodnight Will." I watched her walk inside until she turned a corner. What the hell just happened? Chad was probably somewhere getting some. And here I am, just told that I was sweet and charming. And not only that, but wanting to be my friend. I usually don't do friends after what happened a while back. But maybe I could turn my life around somehow. Maybe I could forget about the guy that I met at the basketball game, and the bar. Just maybe something good can come out of tonight. I felt like I scored some points myself.

I turned around in the opposite direction of the building and walked home. This wasn't really I was looking for. But at least I had fun, which what I was going for. I quietly made my way inside the apartment. Careful not to wake up my mom and my siblings. I took off my shoes, shirt, and pants and just threw myself on the bed. Exhausted from all of today's activities. I was hoping I could finally get some sleep which I have been looking forward to all week.

I bolted out of my sleep in seconds. I could still feel the whisper of a touch on my lips. I traced my fingers on my lips where the ghost lips have touched mine. It wasn't the dream I was hoping for. The mysterious lips belonging to someone I dared not to think of. The mysterious person that I know will be haunting my dreams.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"I take it you're not in the mood for a run today?" Chad replied as he let himself in after my mom left with the kids.

"Do I look I'm in the mood for anything man?"

"Sorry." Chad held his hands up in defense.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I woke up with a bad headache."

"I bet. You dog." He punched me playfully in the shoulder. I gently rubbed the place he punched.

"Nothing happened. If that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah right. I bet she liked it."

"Chad-"

"Really good. 'Cause I was with her friend last night. And boy, did she scream like-"

"CHAD." I screamed at him.

"Easy there. You will get your turn."

"There's no way to talk to you is there?"

"No. But I would say that it's about time you start finding someone."

"Geez. Not you too." I grumbled. I got up from the stool and fell on the couch. I sighed heavily.

"Too? Your mom on your case?"

"Yeah man. And so is my dad, which is worse. They keep trying to fix me up with some random girl."

"Well, if I was you I would-"

"I'm really not in the mood Chad."

"Okay. If you say so. Did you at least get a goodnight's kiss last night?" He smiled and winked at me.

"Okay. That is the last time I'm telling you anything." I got up to make coffee for the two of us. Sometimes, he gets on my nerves and doesn't know when to stop.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks. But I don't need to be taken care of."

"Where's all this attitude coming from Will? I never saw you like this before."

"I just..." I stopped all at once. I wasn't sure if I could tell him. I do want to tell him, but I wasn't sure when that right time will be. It has taken me a while to get used to this myself, that I wasn't sure when it will eventually happen.

"I just have a lot going on. That's all." I handed him a cup of coffee and we sat on the couch flipping through channels. We've been sitting there for about an hour, watching random shows.

"Hey, you want to go to the Pub? I'm starving."

"Yeah. I could use some food."

"Great. Let's go."

Shortly after walking into the Pub, we found a table and ordered. The Pub is my favourite place to hang out, besides the Square. At least I got to spend time with my great grandma who I love so much, and help her out when she needed it. Which was almost everyday. And that was how I started working here, and I also wanted to be closer to her.

"So, when is the next game?" Chad asked as he shoveled half a sandwich down his mouth. I gaped at him and just shook my head.

"You're disgusting."

"What." He replied with a mouthful.

"Don't you chew your food?" I threw a napkin at him.

"I told you, I'm hungry. So when's the next game?" He said once again after he had less food in his mouth which was followed by a drink of water. And going for another huge bite.

"Not until Wednesday."

"Seriously? That not until like five more days." He grumbled. The bell above the door signaled another customer coming in. We were both in a deep conversation as his head bolted in the direction of the door. His eyes went wide as if something out of the ordinary happened.

"Something wrong Chad? Are you choking there?" I teased him.

"Of course not. Shh, act natural." He whispered. I wasn't sure why he was.

"Isn't that what we have been doing this whole time? What's gotten you so nervous?" I turned to look behind me, but he stopped me.

"What?"

"Remember when we went to the bar last night?"

"Yeah. Kind of hard to forget." I tried shaking off the memory. Of the man who invaded my mind, my sense of ability to think and my sleep.

"Remember those girls that we saw? They're both here man. Okay, act cool and natural. We're just hangin' out." I laughed at him like he was crazy. He leaned back casually in his chair with one arm resting over the chair. Pretending as if we didn't know they were there, and was waiting for them to walk over.

"How do I look?"

"Your out of your mind. That's how you look." I shook my head. Out of nowhere, he gave out a loud laugh as if I said something funny. My eyebrows shot up at him.

"That's a good one Will." Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. I really need to get new friends.

"What are talking about?"

"They're coming over. Be quiet." He whispered through his teeth. He rested his arm on the table looking elsewhere. Until his eyes rested on them.

"Well, hello ladies. I didn't see you two coming in."

"Hello again."

"Would you like to join us?" He asked casually. Oh, I gotta see how he plays this out.

"Of course." They grabbed two chairs and sat by the other.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Chad?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Sorry. This is my best friend Will. Will this is Abigail and her friend Gabi whom I assume you've already met?" I gave him a hard glaring look that said the he was going to get it. My jaw clenched a little, almost biting my tongue. I didn't want to use any profanity language in front of the ladies.

"Of course." I faked a smile. This is gonna be a long day. The four of us sat there talking about anything. Well, Chad was doing all the talking. I cleared my throat a few times for him to get the hint.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we've been talking your ears off."

"That's okay. I'm used to it. You've been talking mine off all night." Abigail laughed so did Chad, as if they shared some sort of secret language. Oh wow, he's got it bad.

"We are actually going out to see a movie later. Would you ladies like to join us?"

"Of course. Gabi?"

"Sure. Sounds like fine."

"Great. We will pick you up at six-ish for dinner and head out?"

"Great. We better get going then." They both got up and were about to leave.

"I almost forgot my purse." Abigail came back and grabbed her purse. She leaned towards him and kissed him and left. When they were out of plain sight, Chad pumped his fist in the air.

"Score."

"What the fuck was that man?"

"That was me being my adorable self and getting ourselves dates to dinner and a movie." He laughed gleefully.

"I swear to god I am going to punch that smug grin off your face."

"Yeah, well what about you?"

"What about me?" I fidgeted with my hands, which was very interesting at the moment.

"You hardly even talked. Mr. Charmer."

"You were doing most of the talking. I could hardly get a word in edgewise. Oh and by the way Abigail is my cousin." I replied as I paid the bill, and got up and left him sitting there.

"What the hell? You can't just spring that out on me." He caught up to me outside. I laughed at him.

"You should see the look on your face right now."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Is she really?"

"Yeah."

"You should have told me before." We walked towards the Square.

"I wanted to watch how you were playing it all out. It was fun." I stopped walking and looked right ahead of me. The same man that haunted my dreams, and my every thoughts stood right across. I could feel my knees getting weak at the site of him. Not only did he look like an angel, he walked like one.

"That was mean." Chad said as he caught up. I couldn't speak for some reason.

"Hey, Will you there?" He slapped my shoulder taking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah." I turned my gaze back to him.

"I asked you a question. Who were you looking at?" I turned my gaze back, but he was gone. Where did he disappear to? My legs felt like jelly as did my head. I needed to see him. I needed to know who he is.

"Uh no one. I just thought I saw someone I knew from class that's all." I lied. How can I tell my best friend that I'm falling in love with another guy that I don't even know? How can I tell him about how I really feel?

"Ok. Whatever you say man. Come on let's go." Yeah, it's definitely going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

How hard can this be, seriously? Okay, maybe those were the wrong choice of words at the moment. The unnamed face playing with me. Those eyes were the colour of chocolate. How can anybody look into them and not melt? His perfect round face which had a smile enveloped across from cheek to cheek.

He looked well built, like he was made for the body he has. His laughter ringing in my ears like a symphony. And his hair, the way it was set somehow. And the way his hands ran through it, like it was meant to be played with.

_I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I moaned at the simple touch of his hands on my body. I felt his breath ghosting over my skin._

_"Will." He whispered my name. Oh god. His hands working on the buttons of my shirt slowly moving lower. I jumped at the touch of his hand on me. His hands moved lower to my jeans, undoing the zipper and button. I moaned once again._

_"Will I need you." His hand touched me, caressed me through my boxers. I was so close._

_"Look at me. I want to see you." His lips found mine before they moved to kiss my nose and my eyes._

_"Open those beautiful eyes for me. Please Will." _I opened my eyes to find no one there._  
_

"Fuck." I cursed into nothing. Stupid dream. Oh damn it, did I just...yeah I did. Not only was it a stupid dream, but I just jerked myself off while I was sleeping, dreaming about him. Is that normal? I turned around in my bed and checked the time. There was about an hour left to get ready. I headed into the shower to get rid of a mess I made myself into.

* * *

*Somewhere in the park*

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like you're about to punch someone."

"I said I'm fine."

"Just asking. No need to get all angry." He backed away from the other person with his hands raised in defense.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Look, I get it okay? I'm just trying to make you feel better." He moved closer to him.

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated. I wouldn't expect you to anyway."

"Look, you're my brother. And I'll always be here for you. And I do understand. If it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't. I know it takes time for these kinds of things. Believe me, I know. Just take it easy for a while."

"You're right. I'm not the kind of person to sulk. Thanks man."

"Anything for my brother. Why don't we head out for a movie later?"

"Sure. What time?"

"8:30pm."

"Why don't you bring your girlfriend?"

"Nah. She'll understand. Us bros stickin' together."

"Okay. Right there. That's gotta stop." He laughed.

"Ha, I made you laugh." They left the park and headed home.

* * *

Instead of going to the Pub for dinner like we usually did, Chad had the need to impress the ladies. We walked out of the parking lot into some fancy restaurant out of town. The waiter stood in the front behind a table. His fancy black suit with red cuff links matching with the elegance. A red napkin stuck out from his pocket in his coat. He was blonde and his eyes were the colour of emeralds. Not really my type. When he came out from behind, I noticed his shoes didn't match at all. Who wears runners? Well, if you're stuck behind the table, you're fine.

The place mingled with happy couples laughing along with others like wind chimes. Families as well were seated at different tables. The crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling like raindrops. Shining almost like silver diamonds.

The waiter showed us to our table and started off with our drinks. The table sat four and what looked almost like a globe was placed in the middle with a vanilla scented candle. Abigail sat next to Chad and I sat next to Gabi which was expected.

"So, what do you think?" Chad asked as he looked at all of us.

"I love it." Abigail exclaimed.

"So do I. There's even a jazz band. That's something new." Gabi pointed out in the direction the band was.

"How do you ever find these places Chad?" Abigail turned to him.

"Yeah Chad." I laughed at him.

"Well, if you must know. I am a mysterious man with a dark side." He said with a dramatic tone.

"Ooh. Well then maybe I should stick with you then." She clung to him.

"Careful, it can be dangerous. At least I will have my sword to keep you safe. And I'll be your shield."

"Okay. Abigail can I talk to you for a second?" I cleared my throat.

"Sure cousin dear." We walked away from the table. When we were out of earshot, we got into it.

"What do you see in him Abby?"

"He's kind and gentle. And I like that. And he's a great guy." She looked at him almost dreamily.

"Yeah good one. No really what do you see?"

"Look, I really like him. He's into me and I'm into him. Can you please drop it?"

"No. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Will. I can take care of myself. Or wait a minute, you're into him aren't you?"

"No that's not it."

"Yeah right."

"I'm not. And besides he doesn't know I'm gay. Okay. Please don't say anything. I promise I will back off if you don't say anything." She shifted from one leg to the other and pursed her lips.

"Seriously? You've been friends with him for how long, and you never told him?" Her voice raising a few octaves.

"I don't know how to tell him. And please don't say anything."

"Fine. We'll see how tonight goes." We walked back to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course." She slid next to him.

"Good. I thought I was being replaced there for a second."

"Yeah right. Ow." I felt Abigail kick me under the table.

"You know, Will used to be a class clown in high school. Well, besides me."

"You're not funny now." We amused the ladies with our crazy fun conversations and the long eye staring contest. I wasn't sure if they liked us any more at the moment.

"Wow, I'm full." Chad burped out loud.

"Excuse you." I exclaimed and looked around and made sure no one heard that.

"It was really good."

"It was. And thank you Chad and Will for this lovely dinner." Abigail stared at me.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

"I'm just going to head to the washroom first. I'll be right back." Gabi replied. She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Wait for me. I need to powder my nose." She wiggled her nose at Chad who kissed it and she laughed. He watched them leave and turned around to me.

"How awesome is that?"

"Very." I said with my eyebrows lifted and a hint of sarcasm.

"So you want to pay for it?"

"I thought we were splitting?"

"I forgot my wallet?" Was his excuse. It was always the same excuse every time.

"Really? Every single time man."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine. Next time you're paying you jerk."

"I love you too sweet cheeks." I stuck my tongue out at him. They came back with their coats on.

"You wonderful ladies ready?" Chad looked at them.

"Yes we are." Gabi said.

"Okay. I'm just going to pay and I'll be right out."

"We'll wait for you in the car." He walked beside them with his arms linked on both of their shoulders.

"You ready to pay sir?"

"Yes." I walked up to the same guy who brought us in. He had a certain accent to him, which is another thing I like in a guy.

"Thank you."

"No problem. And if you would like to get to know me better, here's my number. Have a good night." He handed me the receipt with his number on it. What the hell? Am I really that transparent? I cannot believe that he tried to hook up with me. I looked up and saw him wink. I gave a gentle smile and turned around to leave.

Once outside and out of eyesight, I crumpled up the receipt and threw it out. I didn't need it anyway. I walked my way to the car to join them. As I got close, he drove the silver Mercedes away from my reach. Each time I did that, he drove just a little further. Oh, you are so going to get it Chad. I walked slowly looking away for a moment, and caught the door handle just in time before he drove off again.

"You jerk."

"That was so funny. You should have seen the look on your face." He wiped away a few tears from his eyes.

"Oh wait, here it is." Abigail turned around in her seat and pulled out her phone. They were both laughing so hard.

"You're hysterical Chad." I shook my head at him. I turned to Gabi who was enjoying making fun of me as well.

"Okay. Can we all stop making fun of him before he throws something?" She came to my defense.

"I wasn't done yet." He looked through the rear view mirror.

"You okay Will?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." We made it to the theater in about fifteen minutes.

"When does the movie start again?" She asked.

"At 8:30pm. We're still early so we have some time."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Her eyes sparkled and her smile widened.

"Great. Let's go." The four of us got out and went inside the theater. We waited in line for a few minutes to get our tickets for the movie. And as usual, I was the one buying them. Since Chad "forgot" his wallet.

"Do you ladies want any popcorn or drinks?" Chad asked.

"I'm still full from dinner. Maybe a drink would be good." Abigail remarked. We walked to the doors where the movie was playing. I saw the concession stand about five feet away. And that wasn't the only thing I saw.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. I saw him once again standing next to someone, who almost looked like his brother. They looked alike for some reason. like they were almost twins. Except his hair is a lighter shade of brown.

"You okay Will?" Gabi asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just have to go to the washroom. Don't want to go during the movie." I smiled with a thumbs up. I walked into the bathroom and rested my head against the cold wooden door. I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself for a few seconds. I opened the tap and splashed cold water. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped away the water.

"That's better." I mumbled. I lifted my head up to find him standing behind me.

_ "You know what's even better?" He grabbed me and pushed me up against the tiled wall._

_ "What?" I whispered hoarsely._

_ "Having myself inside of you and hear you scream my name." _

_"Oh god."_

_ "Yeah baby. Like that, but louder." His lips took possession of mine. In my mind I was screaming, but I wanted him so bad. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me close. He brought me to the counter and set me on top. He untucked my shirt from my pants and undid my zipper and did the same with his own._

_ "Oh, Will."_

"Will? Hey Will?" A voice next to me interrupted my daydream. I shook my head and looked next to me.

"Yes?" I had to take a second glance as it was the same person I saw earlier standing next to that unnamed man of my dreams.

"I can't believe it man. I thought I was wrong. It's been a long time."

"Okay." I lifted my eyebrows questionably.

"I'm sorry. I'm Alex. Alex Kiriakis."

"Oh, hey man. You're aunt Adrienne's son. I didn't recognize you at first I'm sorry." We shook hands.

"That's okay. I thought I recognized you the other day at the basketball game. I wasn't sure at first."

"Oh. I didn't see you there." I replied nervously.

"I was with my brother, Sonny. We go to every game together. Next one is on Wednesday."

"Yeah. I'm going to that with my friend Chad."

"Chad? As in Chad Dimera?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong about that."

"No. Of course not. So what movie did you come to watch?" He quickly changed the subject.

"It's actually about to start in fifteen minutes. So I better head out."

"Of course. I'm sorry to bother you."

"No that's fine. I'm glad we met by the way."

"Me too. Hey, why don't we go to the next game, all four of us?"

"I will let Chad know."

"Great. See ya."

"See ya." I left the bathroom. So, the unnamed mystery man is Sonny Kiriakis? You have got to be kidding me. And all this time I have been daydreaming about his lips on mine. And his body on top of mine. Alex did have the same features as him, but his voice is a bit deeper. The voice I hear sounds like a fricken angel. On god Sonny, what have you done to me?

I stood waiting for the drinks and quickly paid for them. I turned around and just about spilled them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will. That was my fault. I was wondering where you were." Gabi replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just a bit nervous."

"That's okay. I'm nervous too. Why don't I help you with those?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." We walked inside where the previews were playing. I sat next to Chad with Gabi right next to me.

"What took you so long?" He whispered.

"Took a while in the bathroom."

"Yeah, I bet you did." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I whispered harshly. I wasn't really paying any attention to the movie. It seems like I can't catch a break anymore. First I see him at the game, then at the movies. A Kiriakis invading my mind. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I could see his face so clear. I just wish there was someway that I could forget about him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. You are all awesome my lovelies. This is the ch. Will and Sonny finally meet. I hope you all like it as much as I do. _

* * *

"That was a good movie." Abby exclaimed with Chad's arm wrapped around her.

"That was awesome." They laughed as we walked out and I followed them last. I stuffed my hands in my pockets clenching them tight.

"Oh my god, Sonny? What are you doing here?" As soon as we walked out, we headed right in their direction as we were about to leave. Oh crap, I need to bolt it.

"Me and Alex came to watch a movie. Who was that?" He pointed in the direction I ran to. Please don't say anything Abigail. I could hear them as I stood right in the corner behind a door.

"That is Will. He's probably nervous or something. So, how you've been?"

"I'm great. Well sort of. I actually-"

"Yeah. Nobody needs to know dear brother." Alex gave him a hard glance.

"Know what?" She exclaimed.

"Nice going Sonny." Alex slapped his back.

"Come on. Just tell me."

"Fine." She pulled him away from the small crowd of friends and moved almost too close to where I stood.

"So, tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing really. Just a bad breakup that's all."

"Just a bad breakup?" She folded her arms and looked at him sternly.

"Look Abby I really don't want to get into it. Please?"

"Fine. Only if you let me try to hook you up with someone."

"Not happening."

"Oh come on. What about Will? I know you got the hots for him."

"Come on Abigail. No hook ups. And even if I do have the hots for him, he's probably not even interested in me."

"You don't know that." She said loud enough for me to hear. I don't need this.

"Trust me. I know. And besides doesn't he have a girlfriend?" He pointed to Gabi's direction.

"They're just friends Sonny. It's not like they're married."

"Maybe we could meet up for coffee or something."

"That sounds awesome."

"Well, I better get going. Alex is gonna meet up with his girlfriend later. I'll see you later."

"See you later punk." He kissed her cheek and walked towards his brother. They said their byes to Chad and Gabi and left.

"You can come out now." She said as if she knew I was standing there.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me hooking you up. Your welcome by the way." She replied and walked away.

"I'm not doing that damn it." I whispered and walked in their direction.

* * *

Me and Chad were excited that it was finally Wednesday. After hanging out with the Abby and Gabi, we haven't spent our time without them.

"I wish we would've brought them with us." He slumped in his chair.

"They're probably not into sports as much as we are."

"They might be. You never know. I'll get us some drinks."

"Cool." He got up while I sat and waited for him. I looked around me and it was another crowded game, as Chicago was playing against Florida today. My eyes training on everything around me. I stopped looking when I saw him.

Sonny Kiriakis who sat next to his brother waiting for the game to start. He took a swig of the bottle of beer in his hand and let go with a smack of his lips. He stuck out his tongue to lick the remaining beer off his lips. I squirmed in my seat just watching him, wishing that tongue was doing other things. When he turned to look away from his brother, he set his eyes on me. I quickly turned away.

Nice one. He probably thinks I'm a creep for staring at him. I made a quick glance once again, and their attention was on something or rather on someone else.

* * *

"Is it me, or is Will staring at you?"

"What where?"

"Over there." Alex pointed in the direction Will was sitting. He made sure he didn't seem obvious as they saw him. Sonny's eyes moved to Will's direction. Sonny couldn't stop staring at him. The gorgeous face with his sky blue eyes and the blond locks. Every curve on his face made his features look even better. The stud about thirty five feet away from him, making it hard for Sonny to turn away.

"Earth to Sonny." Alex slapped his back.

"Yeah?"

"Haven't you stared at him enough? You looked like you were taking his clothes off with your eyes."

"Not really. That's because I was."

"Spare me. Please." Alex groaned.

"You're always talking about your girlfriend."

"At least I don't stare at her bug eyed. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, we broke up."

"What the hell is wrong with you? When did you break up? "

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you. Last night."

"That's not what I said. How many has that been now, five?"

"Actually, more like seven. She went behind my back. Last night she was with some douche. And I thought that we were great and everything."

"That's gotta be harsh. But if I were you, I would talk it out first before you do something like that. When I find that perfect someone, I want the whole nine yards. A house with a white picket fence, a partner to spend my life with, two kids, and a dog." Sonny smiled and relaxed in his chair.

"Woah, easy there."

"I can't help it. I just wish James hadn't been so stupid."

"It's funny how we both got the same problems."

"Not really." Sonny thought about it and shook his head before he took another swig of his bottle. He looked back in their direction and saw someone sitting next to Will puckering up his lips at him. His eyes fell in disappointment.

* * *

"What is your problem Chad?" I asked. He just never knows when to stop.

"What I just want to know if you got any last night."

"No I didn't okay."

"No wonder why you're so grouchy."

"Shut up."

"I will stop if you tell me if you'll do it eventually. But for now," Chad moved closer to me and puckered his lips and made noises. I really need new friends.

"Stop it. Okay I'll tell you man, jeez." I backed off and Chad wiped at his own lips. I just stared at him and laughed.

"There it is." The last quarter of the game was almost done and Florida was down only by four. The crowd jeered as the scored as they were now one point behind. An interference was called and there was ten seconds left. Florida had the ball and shot a three pointer which ended the game.

"That sucked." Chad replied. I nodded in agreement. We walked in silence as we left.

"Hey Will, Chad?" Someone shouted out in the crowd around us. I turned around and saw Alex walking towards us.

"Hey Alex, what's up man?"

"Not much. I was hoping to catch you."

"Why don't we head out, it's crowded in here." I shouted out. We walked outside where a blast of cold air hit us in the face. Chad caught up to us.

"How's it going?"

"Great." There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three of us.

"Hey Alex, where did-" Sonny stopped just a few feet away from us. Even up close, he looks hotter.

"Over here Sonny." Alex waved him over. I guess it was now or never.

"Hey." He shook Chad's hand.

"Hey man."

"Hey Will." He took my hand in his. I swear to god I thought I saw fireworks. His hand fit perfectly into mine. I wrapped my hand around his and all I could think of was not letting go of his. I was in Sonny land.

"Will?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I'm gonna need my hand back."

"I am so sorry man. I'm a little out of it today." I let go of his hand. Breathe, I told myself.

"Yeah. I'm sure the last ten seconds of the game was a part of that." I completely forgot about the game. I was so into melting in those deep chocolate brown eyes that I forgot my surroundings.

"Yeah. It was. One of the worst games so far."

"Tell me about it. So how long have you been going to the games?"

"Uh, me and Chad started this year. It was his idea of going to every game. We were actually thinking of going to different ones. Not just basketball."

"Wow. That's awesome. Me and my brother were thinking of doing the same thing."

"Cool."

"Hey, I was thinking how about the four of us go to a game?" I laughed. They sure do have minds that think alike.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I would have to ask Chad though." I looked around me and just noticed that they were gone. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Hey, just left with Alex to a bar. Hope you don't mind buddy.**

** I don't mind.**

** I would have asked, but the two of you were so into talking.**

** That's fine. **

**I'll talk to you later man. **

**Later.**

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just Chad. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I know the feeling. Why don't we get a cup of coffee. I would love to get to know you better." We laughed together.

"I'd like that." I saw a twinkle in his eyes. Please hold my hand again.

"Awesome. I know this really great place."

"All right. Let's go." We headed into his car as we drove to the designated place. I was so nervous, my hands were clammy. I wiped them a few times on my pants.

"Here we go." He said. Yes, here we go. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I smiled at him as we headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how are you?"

"I'm great." We sat in a booth across from each other in a coffee shop. There was a great vibe going around. The only thing was, it felt a bit awkward.

"You know, I was thinking-" we both spoke at the same time. We laughed.

"Go ahead." He said.

"No that's fine. What were you going to say?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could do this again. You know, just hang out, or whatever." I blushed and put my head down. He probably thinks I'm not the sort of person to blush at anyone's request, especially his. I put my head up and looked into his almost pleading eyes.

"I'd love to."

"Great. I do want to ask though, I'm not trying to get into your personal life or anything. Are you and Gabi together?"

"Depends on how you ask the question. Yes we are together."

"Oh. Well..." He looked away from me.

"Hey, Sonny, I'm kidding man. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Very funny Will."

"We're just friends that's all. We haven't gotten too far or anything. So what about your love life?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, wow. That's harsh man."

"I know. Tell me about it."

"She leave you for someone, or was she stupid?"

"_He_ was a stupid idiot and left me for someone else." Sonny stressed on the word. He clenched his teeth angrily. Oh, okay. I never figured that he was gay. I mean, I noticed how he looked at me the other day. And last night wasn't really any different.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"No. Don't worry about it. It's fine. Hey, why don't we head out to a club?"

"Sounds like fun." He quickly dismissed the thought in his head about it all. We left a tip on the table and headed out.

"You know any good ones?"

"I do." We headed to his car and drove off. The place was crowded. Heavy drinkers stood off in corners. Some stood out with a few girls hanging on their shoulders. We walked to the bar as Sonny ordered us two bottles of beer.

"Another scotch please." Someone replied next to me. I turned to look at the person who sat next to me.

"Brady! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Will! Hey long time no see. I could ask you the same thing."

"I came here with a friend. You still never answered my question."

"Just here to drown away my sorrows like everyone else." He finished his glass and asked for another one.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I looked at him worriedly.

"I don't need to be interrogated. And besides, I'll know when I've had enough. I'll let you get to your friend." Sonny came up from behind me.

"Hey Brady."

"You two know each other?" I looked at them questionably. I wasn't sure that coming here was such a good idea after all.

"Of course. He lives at the Kirakis mansion with aunt Maggie and my uncle Vic. I didn't know you two knew each other." We all stood there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I better go. It's getting late anyways." Brady left a tip at he bar.

"Okay. See you later."

"See ya." He took his coat off the chair that hung behind him and left.

"Well, that was a bit weird." Sonny said after a while.

"Tell me about it." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Speaking of relatives actually, you and Abigail close?" I had a feeling that something like this was ready to come out.

"Uh yeah. Through my dad's side actually."

"Oh. It's funny, because were related too. On my mom's side."

"At least we're not related. Because that would've been weird." I gave a nervous laughter. He nodded. We both looked away for a moment drinking absentmindedly.

"I'm glad that we had this chance to meet up and talk." Sonny replied.

"Me too." I smiled at him. I'm not sure what he thinks of me at the moment. But, all I can say, is that I have never seen anyone like him before in my life. We were in the club for about an hour before we decided to leave.

"I noticed you didn't say anything before when you found out that I'm gay about an hour ago." It's now or never I guess. It's bound to come out. I still have yet to tell Gabi and Chad. I hope neither of them freak out. And another thing, I didn't want to shout out to the world just yet.

"I'm not bigoted like some people. And I don't think there's anything wrong with it." I walked beside him with my hands in my sweater pocket.

"I like your attitude about it. Most people are just stupid."

"I'm glad that I'm not most people." We both laughed out whole heartedly. I have never felt this happy in my life before. We stopped as we reached his car.

"I do have to ask though. Are you, you know?"

"And if I was?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, you're right." I stopped thinking for a minute.

"Really? I mean, I never thought you would be."

"Yeah." I whispered quietly. I blushed slightly and slung my head low. I lifted my head up and saw the look in his eyes. His eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"I would really would like to get to know you better Will." He said after a long silent ride as he took me back to my place.

"I would like that." He pulled out his phone and took my number, and I gave him mine.

"Great. I'll see you later."

"See you man." I walked inside the building and into my apartment. I closed the door and breathed out a sigh of relief that I didn't realize that I was holding. I rested my head against the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I threw my keys at my desk, instead they fell on the floor. I picked them up and set them back. I fell on top of my bed in exhaustion, too tired to get rid of my clothes.

**Hey Will!** my phone vibrated. I looked to see that it was Sonny.

**Hey!**

** Just checking to see if I got the right number. **

**Ha. So funny. **

**Thanks. I try. **I laughed at that last text. How can someone like him make me this happy?

**I'll see you tomorrow maybe? **

**Sure. **

**Sounds good. **

**Later**

** Later.** I put my phone on silent and put it next to me on my bed side table. I closed my light and fell asleep with hopes of seeing him soon once again.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you again for the amazing reviews. You are all amazing. The Italics is thoughts and dreams, and the bold letters are text messages and phone calls if anyone is confused. I hope you like this ch. I will get to the good stuff soon. :)_

* * *

_"Please, Sonny. I need you." I begged for him. Sonny grounded his hips into me, as I dug my fingers into his thighs. He lifted my legs up revealing a part of myself to him. Slowly, he removed his fingers from inside of me. I whined from the loss. He replaced them with his twitching cock, that ached to be inside of me. He started out slow and was gentle._

_ "Faster, please." He pushed in hard, hitting the right spot each time. He increased his rhythm as he pushed himself deeper into me. I screamed his name. My body clenched in pleasure. Neither of us could last any longer. I felt him spilling a part of him inside of me. We both rode out the waves together._

_ We rested beside each other giggling like high school teenagers. He looked into my eyes and brushed my cheek gently._

_ "I love you Will."_

_ "I love you too Sonny." _

Sonny woke up in a sweat from sleep. The dream still lingering in his mind. He looked next to him to look at the time. It was close to twelve in the morning. He slept almost all day. He quickly got up and got dressed. He checked his phone and saw that there was a few missed calls and messages. One was from Will.

**Wanna cum with me later?** Sonny blinked his eyes a few more times.

**Wanna meet up later at the Square?**

**Sure.** Sonny answered. He wasn't sure why he saw those words. Will was playing tricks with his mind. If that's the way he gets to people, he's sure doing a good job of it.

**Great.** Will replied quickly at the response. Sonny rummaged through his clothes, looking for something decent to wear. It's not like we're going on a date. Or is it? If it was, then what happened last night? He ran his fingers through his hair and ran his hands along his beautiful sculpted face. He breathed in a few deep breaths. They are just friends, nothing more.

He didn't understand what he did to James. He still couldn't figure it out. He wasn't the one who did anything wrong. He knew it wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was James. He made the mistake of going behind Sonny's back and seeing someone else. He lost a perfect opportunity of being with Sonny.

"Too bad." He whispered to himself as he looked in the mirror. It's a good thing neither of them were thinking of marriage. Only one of them was committed to the relationship. Nothing was going on between them. There were a few kisses here and there and hand holding. But it never got too serious for any of them. Which was a good thing for Sonny. He saw the real person that James was.

After putting his clothes on and fixing up his place, he took his keys and headed out to meet Will at the Square.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the Square by myself. Chad was out with Abby and Gabi was working, and had a busy schedule. I worked earlier in the morning, and have the rest of the day off. So I thought it was a good idea to meet with Sonny.

I went to the coffee shop we went to the other day and grabbed a cup of coffee and one for Sonny. For some reason, I remembered his order he took that day. Is it weird that I still remember?

I went back to the Square and sat back on the couch. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, there was no one there. I turned back to see Sonny standing in front of me.

"I can't believe you fell for that." He laughed at me.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"I know. Thanks." He relaxed beside me.

"Oh, I got you a coffee."

"Cool. Thanks man. You remembered." He said as he took a small drink. He smiled again with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have a good memory."

"So what's new with you today?" He put his arm above the couch. To me, it seemed like he wanted to wrap his arm around me.

"Not much. I worked earlier today. And I didn't want to spend the rest of my day alone."

"Oh. So you thought that I give good company?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." For some reason, I felt relaxed around him. I hope he thinks I'm not flirting or anything.

"Okay. I'll try. Where do you work?"

"At the Brady Pub. My great grandma needed more staff. So I fill in. What about you?"

"Actually I was thinking of starting my own business."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah. The Cheatin' Heart needs some changing around."

"Cool. I'll be glad to help out with anything, of you need something."

"Thanks man." Our conversation got interrupted by my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Go ahead, take it. I can wait."

"You sure?"

"Of course." He smiled once again. I headed off a few feet away and answered my phone.

** "Hey Will, how's it going?" **

"I'm good."

** "I won't be able to make it to the game. Sorry man. I'm busy with other things."** He said with a laugh.

"I really didn't need to know that. That's too bad." I shut my eyes trying not to think about what he just said.

** "You can give the tickets to someone." **

"I'm actually going with a friend." I turned around and looked at Sonny.

** "Awe thanks, I've been replaced."**

"You're welcome. I tell you how the game goes."

**"Awesome. See ya later."**

"See ya." I hung up and walked back. I sat next to him again. I seemed too close, I might as well have sat in his lap.

"So, that was Chad. He won't be able to go to the game tonight."

"My brother called too. He won't be able to go."

"Why don't we just go together? I mean, so the tickets don't go to waste."

"Sure."

"Great." There was a few seconds of silence between us.

"Well, I better get going. My mom wanted to see me. So, um."

"Yeah. Of course, it's fine. I can't wait."

"Me too. Thanks for the coffee again."

"No problem." We both smiled at each other. Sonny turned around and went the other way. I sighed happily. I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked around for a bit before the game started. We came about an hour early. There were a few more games left before the basketball season ends. We have been to every single game since the beginning. Well, me and Chad have.

"I wonder why Alex didn't want to join us." There was a lot of people. But not too much that we had to scream at each other.

"I can take a good guess." Sonny whispered to himself.

"How did he take it when you told him that you're gay?" I thought that maybe it was time to get to the serious stuff.

"He was shocked at first. But, it took him a while to be cool about it." I smiled and nodded my head.

"What about your parents? I'm sorry, I don't need to pry or anything. I'm just curious that's all."

"No worries man. It's fine. It took them a while too. I just took a deep breath and dove right in. It took them some time to get used to. But their cool about it. What about your parents?"

"I haven't told them yet. I haven't told my friends either. I'm not sure how to tell them though." I slung my head low as we slowly walked.

"Man, that's rough."

"Tell me about. I wish I had someone to talk about this before." I sighed.

"Expert on all things gay."

"Gross." We both laughed.

"You know, you just have to tell them the best way you can, and uh, help them understand you're still the son they've always loved. And this is what makes you happy."

"Thanks. I wish it was that easy." I gave him another smile.

"Okay. So who knows?"

"Abby and you."

"You know I'm here for you, right? Don't get all emotional on me now man." He said as I felt like I wanted to cry for saying that.

"Thanks. Don't get too cocky." We laughed again. For a minute, I forgot where we were and what was going on around us. Just looking into his eyes made me forget about the rest of the world. His laughter and his smile made everything right.

"Uh, why don't I grab us some drinks and we can head us inside?" The moment was lost.

"Uh, I can get them. It's fine."

"My treat."

"You already bought us coffee and beer the other day. It's my turn."

"Okay. I'll meet you inside." He turned around to go inside. Even his ass looks sexy in those damn jeans. I swallowed a moan and went to grab the drinks.

* * *

"Thanks." He said as I handed him a bottle.

"Your welcome." I sat back down again waiting for the game to finish. Boston was down by seven points and Chicago was tearing up the court.

"What the hell was that? Why the hell did the ref not call that? " Sonny shouted.

Both teams were going at it as it was a one on one fight in the court. A crowd of players surrounded them. The ref ran towards the players and stood in between them trying to stop them. He blew his whistle, and the game stopped for a few minutes. A decision was going on between the ref and the coaches. The decision was made, no penalty, just a yellow card and that was it.

"You have got to be kidding me? He's such a stupid idiot." The rest of the crowd booed as it was to one of the players on Chicago the card was given to.

"Stupid ref. at least Chicago is still winning. And that was one of their best players."

"Are you usually like this at a game?" I turned to him and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah. It annoys my brothers though. But it shuts them up." It was down to the last minute and Chicago was fumbling a bit. They recovered a few times and they made it with five seconds to spare.

* * *

"That was a good game. But that part pissed me off."

"Well then, I better not get on your bad side." I stopped walking and pretended to back away from him.

"Better not. I bite."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." He chuckled. It always gets to me. He stopped and got all serious as we headed to his car.

"I do want to ask you something though."

"Shoot."

"You don't have to answer this." He looked at me.

"Just tell me before I throw this at you." "Ha. Okay. What...I mean how are you going to tell your parents?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean there are other things to think about. Like the marriage and settling down part." I sighed.

"Yeah, but you can still have that. You just want to find the right person to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you love and they love you back." He said it as if he already has someone in his life. I frowned.

"I actually can't picture that." I couldn't picture any of it really. Even if I wanted to, whose to say that Sonny would want to marry me? He thinks I'm probably not even his type. And besides, he's probably with someone different now, after the breakup he told me about.

"Yeah, me neither. But it happens sometimes."

"Well, thanks for the input."

"Your welcome. I just don't want to overstep anything." He took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at me.

"No, no. I asked for your advice. I deserve it."

"That'll teach ya. If you need anything let me know. Keep me in the loop when you tell you're parents." He stopped his car in front of the building and got out when I did. We were almost too close to each other.

"Of course. Thank you." I leaned towards him and hugged him. This was the first hug I ever gave. I felt comfortable in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever. We finally let go.

"I'll talk to you soon?" He raised his eyebrows in hope.

"Yeah." My voice was barely a whisper. We both smiled at each other once again, I turned around and left. I looked behind me to see him standing there for a little longer. He waved, and I waved back. I turned around the corner as his smile lingered in my mind. And hopeful dreams came to my mind as well. At least Chicago was not the only ones who scored some points tonight.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

I went to bed last night with Sonny on my mind, and I woke up with him still in my mind. I still can't get over how he reacted when I told him last night. I really want to get to know him better, and not just in my dreams. I wish I would have met him before. Tonight was now or never though. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go out with Gabi tonight. But I really needed to tell her, before things get out of hand.

"Hey, you ready?" I stood in front of her door. I breathed in a few breaths to get my nerves down.

"Uh, yeah."

"You look great."

"Thanks." It was a silent ride to the restaurant. And it was a long one, I might add. I love hanging out with Gabi, don't get me wrong. She's one of my best friends besides Chad, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"So, what the special occasion?" She said with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows as we got inside and found a seat.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean you're beautiful, you're smart. I mean the list goes on. And I don't know anyone as beautiful as you." I said with a sparkle in my eyes.

"Will." She lowered her glare, trying to hide her blush.

"What? It's true. I bet you get that a lot."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. You hungry."

"Starving." We actually had a great time. We actually have a lot in common. And what I love about her, is her sense of humour, her smile, and how amazing she is. I can't tell her now. I felt like I would just break her heart. And I didn't want to do that; I didn't want to wipe away that beautiful smile.

"I actually had a great time." She said after we finished our dinner.

"I did too." I paid for the bill and e both left. I drove her off to her apartment building. I went up with her, walking with her to her apartment.

"Thank you again Will." We stopped in front of her door.

"Your welcome. I would love to do it again some time."

"Me too." She stood there like she was waiting for something. I guess it's now or never. It wouldn't hurt. Or would it. I leaned in closer to her as I brought my hand to cup her face gently. My mouth close to hers. Our lips brushed together. I brought my other hand behind her neck and moved it to her hair. She brought both her hands close behind my neck and brought me closer, so we were hip to hip.

"You want to come in?" She said out of breath.

"Sure." We both walked in. Instead of walking in all the way, she pulled me closer to her again and kissed me. I honestly didn't know how I felt at the moment. My feelings for her never went past friendship.

But a part of me always wondered what my heart wanted. My head was saying one thing and my heart was saying another. I pushed away those feelings as I pushed her up against the wall. I lifted her shirt off revealing her beautiful model-like body. We went past the kitchen and the sitting area and made it to her room. My unbuttoned shirt was now forgotten on the floors she got to my belt as I got to her pants. I got rid of my own shirt and pulled her to the bed with a smile.

"Will. I love you." She said in between kisses.

"I love you too." When I opened my eyes to look at her, I swore I saw Sonny's face looking at me. I pulled away.

"What's wrong! Was it something I said?" She sat up with the blanket covering her body.

"No. No, of course not. It's just- Gabi I really like you. I really do, but I think were going too fast. I just want to respect you."

"If nothing is wrong, then why did you pull away?" I did not know how to explain it at all. She left me speechless.

"Gabi, I want to do this with you. I really do, but I want it to be special. I don't just want you to think of me like any other guy." I looked into her eyes again and cupped her chin.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. I guess I pushed a little too much."

"No. Of course not. It was the opposite." I brushed her hair back behind her ear. I don't like one night stands, is what I wanted to say. And I don't want either of us to get hurt by the other.

"Raincheck?"

"Of course. Good night. See you later." She laid back down in bed. I kissed her one last time.

"Good night Will." I picked up my clothes off the floor and slipped them on. I closed the door behind me. I got out of the building and breathed in the air and sighed. It's still a bit earlier. So I decided to call Sonny.

** "Hey man what's up?"** He answered on the second ring.

"Not much. Hey, are you busy?"

**"No. I actually finished for the day."**

"Would it be okay if I came over?" I didn't want to sound too eager or hopeful.

** "Of course man. I would never say no."**

"Cool. Be there in fifteen."

** "Awesome. See you then." **

"See ya." I got in my car and shifted my car in drive and headed off to see Sonny. The guy who started it all, with his good looks. The guy who haunts my dreams every night.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Will!" Sonny replied after I knocked.

"Hey."

"So, what's up?" He looked into my eyes again, and I thought I saw stars.

"Not much. Just wanted to hang out. So what were your busy errands today?" I started out as the conversation starter.

"Well, I visited my parents today. My brother was being a pain in the ass. And I am starting out with my new job."

"That's awesome."

"I know. So we will be looking at the new and improved Cheatin' Heart. There's still so much to do though."

"Like what?" I said as I grabbed a chip from the bowl that he put out.

"Well, I would need an investor obviously. And there's still some changes that need to be done. And it needs a name." He brought us both water bottles.

"It looks like I came at the right time then." I smiled.

"Looks like it." We spent about an hour figuring out the improvements and the design of it all. I hadn't thought of the time as we were sitting close. Too close, I might add.

"How about a name? We need a name." He tapped the pencil on his chin.

"How about Common Grounds? It's right in the Square."

"I like that. Common Grounds. It will be very popular."

"Easy there. Remember I'm the one who that of the name." We both laughed. I rested my back on the chair and surveyed the rest of his apartment. It was small. It was more of a studio apartment with a small but spacious kitchen and the bed just stood right out. It was as if it was calling me. I could almost picture what it would be like sleeping right next to him, and waking up to his beautiful face.

"Will?"

"Yeah? Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Clearly." He laughed at me.

"Shut up."

"You are so good with words. How about we stop talking and think of something else we can do. Or maybe I can take you right here and now?"

"In your dreams man. Flattery will get you nowhere. But maybe I could take up on your offer some other time though." I had no idea where my boldness came from. I'm not even sure if it was me talking or what. _Is this a dream?_ A part of me is hoping it is and the other isn't.

"I can't believe you just said that." He laughed at me.

"What! You're the one who thought of the idea. And anyway, I have someone better in my mind anyway."

"Ouch. That hurts." He rubbed his hand on his chest.

"Good."

"So, who is this mystery person?"

"He's tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious." I decided to play it cool. There's no harm in it really. He's not going to know anyway. When the time is right, I'll tell him. But for now, I decided to play his little game.

"Okay. I don't think there's much to go from there. How about a few hints?"

"Okay. He has dark short wavy hair. His eyes are like chocolate brown you can melt."

"Melt really? Wow, you have obviously dreamt about him too many times." He laughed at me again. I just threw a chip at him and he caught it.

"Never mind."

"No come on. I won't make fun. I promise."

"Really?"

"If it helps, I can tell you mine." I thought about it and finally gave in. I was a little nervous. I just hope I can pull this off without blowing it.

"Okay. He has dark short wavy hair. His eyes are brown obviously. He has a sense of humor, loves to joke around. Uh, he has a little of a tan. Amazing body, his hands are soft and his lips and kisses are gentle." I thought of those dreams of him. I'm not entirely sure what it's like with him. But I do want to feel his lips on mine. And his hands roaming my body.

"Somebody obviously can't sleep at night."

"Okay, fine. Laugh it up. I'm sure yours is the same as mine."

"Almost. He actually has blond hair. Sort of like sandy beach blond. With blue eyes like emeralds. He's very smart and has an amazing sense of humor."

"Is it me, or are we thinking of the same person with a few differences?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you got to admit that mine was better."

"Oh please. Mine is ten times hotter." What has gotten in to me? Sonny does things to me that's beyond my wildest imagination.

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I can change your mind about that." Sonny looked deep into my eyes. It almost seemed like he was reading my mind.

"Go for it. I dare you."

"A dare huh? The great Will Horton is daring me." He threw his head back in laughter.

"Hah. I'm not that great."

"You are. You just don't want to admit it."

"Okay, fine. Are we even now?"

"Not yet. There's still a few more. But I'll think of a way to make it harder." Speaking of which.

"You're weird."

"Thanks. I get that a lot. From my brothers."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant in a good way. Funny weird. No?" I need to stop talking. It was getting late anyway.

"Thanks for coming over man. I appreciate it."

"If you need help with anything else, let me know."

"I will."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. I better get going, it's getting late."

"Sure. Your dream guy awaits."

"See ya." I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"See ya." He closed the door behind me. Sonny breathed in a sigh and let it out. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"That went better than I expected."

I walked back to my car with a huge grin on my face. I can't believe he said that. I'm actually glad that we hung out. I think that we can do this without it being too weird between us. His friendship means a lot to me.

"That went better than I expected that's for sure. I'm glad I met him." I whispered to myself. And yes, my dream guy awaits. And not just any one.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_His face hovered over mine. I could feel his breath ghosting over my skin. His hands roamed my body from my chest and ever so slowly driving them past my stomach going lower with every second. My breath hitched at how amazing this felt. Oh god, I love him so much. I need this, I need him. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his._

_ "Does that feel good?" He whispered. I nodded. _

_"Sonny." I moaned out his name. My head fell back as his hand fell down and took me. He stroked me gently at first. He did it so good, I didn't want him to stop. My body jerked when I felt his mouth wrap around me._

_ "Oh god. Sonny. Please don't stop." One hand was stroking me as he sucked me off at the same time. While the other was teasing me a little lower. I jumped when I felt his finger inside me._

_ "Shh. It's okay. I got you." He coaxed me, and I relaxed._

_ "Yes. Right there. Oh fuck." He squeezed me hard and pushed two of his fingers all the way inside of me. I couldn't hold back anymore. His mouth was still on me as I came. I gasped heavily, and turned to look at him as we both came off our orgasmic high. _

_"That was amazing. You're amazing." Sonny replied trying to catch his breath._

_ "It was. So are you."_

_ "I love you so much Will. I'm glad we met. You have no idea how long I've waited for you Will. No idea." He brushed his hand along side my face._

_ "I love you too Sonny. And I feel the same way about you." _

_"Come here." I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep._

* * *

My alarm rang loud, waking me up from another crazy dream. I ran my hands through my hair and across my face.

"I have got to stop having these dreams." My phone rang next to me and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello."

** "What the hell man? I tried calling you last night and you can't even answer?"**

"Good morning to you too Chad."

** "So, how'd it go?"**

"How did what go?" I was half awake, I didn't know what he was talking about.

** "Seriously? How did the date go, with Gabi?"**

"Oh. It was great. It went great. We had so much fun and an amazing time."

** "Nice. You get some?" **

"Really Chad? It's seven in the morning, and you're asking me that?"

** "Yeah. Pretty much." **

"I'm not telling you anything. Besides, I have to take a shower and get ready for work." I was starting to get annoyed with him asking me that.

**"Fine. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily. I'll talk to you later man." **

"See ya." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I sat there for a few more minutes replaying it all. It's like it's some kind of game. Like I'm scoring points for the right side, the side that everyone knows, likes. And the other part of me is scoring points for the side that everyone hates. This is so frustrating. I threw myself back on my pillows and groaned.

"When did this become so complicated?" I cried out into my pillow. I tried to forget about it as I took my shower and put my clothes on and headed to work.

* * *

"So. It's going to take about two more weeks until it's done."

"I'm so proud of you Sonny." Adrienne exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Thanks mom. I've always wanted to do this."

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad." The three of them joined for a hug.

"What about investors? And you said you needed a business partner to help you with everything." Adrienne started rambling away.

"Mom. Mom, I got it all covered. The investor was anonymous. And I know a really good friend who wants to help out."

"Anonymous, but-"

"Don't worry. There's no ties between the Dimera's, or us. He wanted to remain anonymous. And he said that he'll be discreet. So he will barely be there." Sonny just shrugged it off.

"But-"

"Adrienne, let it go. Our son can handle it."

"Exactly. Who says I can't run my own business? Besides I have an amazing family that supports me all the way." He smiled big. He knew they could never turn away from that smile.

"Of course honey. We are very proud and behind you one hundred percent." She kissed his cheek and hugged him one more time.

"Awe. Family hugs this early?" Alex came down.

"Shut up." Sonny threw at him. Adrienne looked at them with a scolding look.

"Okay. I got to get to work. My client is waiting, and we will be going to court in a few hours." Justin sighed and grabbed his briefcase.

"Good luck." Adrienne called out.

"Hey, why don't we grab a coffee at the Pub? My treat." Sonny exclaimed.

"Sure. What are we celebrating?"

"Okay. You are now looking at the business owner of the new and improved Cheatin' Heart. And is now going to be Common Grounds."

"Awesome. Let's go."

"See ya mom." Sonny replied.

"Have fun you two."

* * *

They grabbed an open table and waited for someone to wait on them. They poured their own coffee first that stood out on the side before they sat.

"I'm happy for you man."

"You actually mean that?"

"Of course I am. When I have I said something that I didn't mean?"

"Okay well, there's-" Sonny started counting them off in his head until Alex interrupted him.

"Okay. Stupid question. But, nevertheless, I am proud of you bro."

"Thanks." When Sonny looked up, he saw Will.

"I think I now know why you wanted to come here." Alex exclaimed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut up. And no, I didn't know he was working today."

"So, anything yet?" He encouraged Sonny.

"Really Alex? As if I'm going to tell you anything. Besides, were just friends."

"Friends. Okay." He sipped his coffee and watched him walking over.

"Hey man!"

"Hey Will. Long time no see." Alex shook my hand.

"I know. You guys coming to tonight's game? It's the last one."

"I know. Wouldn't miss it for the world. All time championship. Chicago is bringing it home baby."

"Yeah. I got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later."

"Awesome. See ya." Sonny sat back, watching them interact. He didn't know why he had a hard time trying to get at least two words in.

"Yo, earth to Sonny."

"Yeah?"

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine, okay. I need to go." He snapped. Alex held his hands up in defense.

"Wait up." Alex pulled out some money and set it on the table. And went off to see Sonny.

I watched as Sonny interact with his brother. I smiled at the way they were protective about each other. That's how I feel about my younger brother and sisters. I wish I had someone like that too. I didn't want to get in their business so I stayed away as far as I can. But I don't think I can stay away from this any longer. I don't think I can turn away from any of this anymore.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you thank you all my lovelies so much for the amazing reviews, especially to all the guests. They mean a lot to me. There will be something special coming in the next ch. Hope you all like this one. _

* * *

"What the fuck was that back there?" Alex yelled at Sonny.

"Look, I really don't want to get into it okay. Just leave it alone."

"No. I'm not leaving anything alone until you tell me. You really think I'm ashamed of you or something just because you're gay? I thought you knew better than that. I thought you knew me better than that. We used to be close when we were young."

"That was before you ran off." Sonny said heatedly.

"That's not true and you know that. The only reason why I left was because I thought I found someone that I could actually spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh please. That wasn't the only reason you left. I'm sure you had other reasons."

"What is this really about Sonny? I don't get you right now. I'm trying to understand. One day you let me in and another day you fuckin' push me away." They were in the park. They sat on the bench a few feet away from each other.

"I can't do this anymore." Sonny felt the tears falling.

"Do what?" "I don't want to fall in love again and get hurt."

"Oh." Alex gave a small smile.

"You probably think this is stupid, and I never thought that I would be talking to my brother about this. Will means the world to me, and I want him to know that. I want to be a part of his life. But I don't want to get hurt again, the same way James did to me." There was a moment of silence between them. Sonny lifted his head, trying to pull away the tears. He let out a gentle breath.

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"No. I don't know how he feels about me. I just can't do this anymore. When did this get so complicated? When do these damn dreams stop?"

"Dreams, huh?" Alex had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't you dare."

"I'm not saying anything. Look, we're all going to the game tonight. Tell him then."

"What if he freaks out?" Sonny nervously shook his leg.

"He won't freak out. He's too nice for that. Trust me. If you two just at least talked. Share feelings or whatever the hell, you will know how you feel about the other." Sonny's tears subsided. He brushed them away with the flick of his fingers.

"I guess I can try."

"There you go. That's the Sonny that I know. You always think of others and put them first like you do with us. I'm proud to have a young brother like you. I don't care if you're straight, bi, gay or whatever, but you're my brother and that's what counts."

"Thanks."

"Don't get all emotional on me now." They both smiled at each other. They got up from the bench and gave a brotherly hug.

"And by the way, I'm just gay, not a mix of anything."

"I get it. I was just trying to get my point across."

"Yeah yeah. I get your point. Let's get out of here."

"Yes. Please."

* * *

"Oh hey Will, guess what?" Chad spoke up.

"What?"

"I got two extra tickets for Abigail and Gabi." He happily exclaimed.

"Are you serious? You should have told me earlier."

"I would have. But you were pretty busy today."

"Now we have to pick them up. Thanks for the heads up by the way." I turned around steering in the opposite direction now.

"You're very welcome." He grinned back and I couldn't help but smile back at him. We drove up to Abigail's house and the girls came out as soon as we drove up.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. You both ready?" Chad turned around.

"We were born ready." Abigail cried out.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." We got there early as usual. It was busier and very crowded. We stayed together as we walked past some people and so that we could get some air.

"Finally. I couldn't breathe." Chad said. We all agreed. I looked past them and saw them walking by.

"Hey Sonny, Alex. Over here." I waved them over to where we were standing. Looking straight at Sonny, he looked like a Greek god. I got to get a hold of myself tonight.

"Hey! What's up?" We all said our hellos.

"We are waiting for you guys."

"Cool. Let's get something to drink." Sonny and I walked ahead of our friends.

"You excited?"

"Yes!" He jumped up and down beside me.

"Easy there. Save that for later. You're going to need all that energy."

"I'm good." I just laughed at his craziness.

"Look Will, there's something we need to talk about. But it can wait." In an instant that beautiful smile of his all but faded.

"Are you sure." I gave a worried look. He took a few seconds to think about it.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. Let's gets these drinks." The game was off to a good start. Chicago and Miami were playing the last and final game. They were both neck and neck with the score. As it was getting closer to a break. It ended with a tie, and there was a half hour break.

"Oh man, this game is intense." Chad shouted. You really want to talk about how the game is intense, really? I am sitting in between Sonny and Gabi, and let me tell you, it wasn't the best thing to do. We all got up to stretch out and feel a bit relaxed.

"I'll be back." I shouted at them.

"Hey Will, get me another beer." Chad shot at me.

"Get one yourself."

"Ass."

"You too." I got up and left.

"Hey Will, wait up." I turned to see Sonny following me.

"Hey!" We walked around for a bit feeling a little better. We walked into the bathroom where it was less crowded and noisy.

"Listen, Will. There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I'm not sure how I can say this." He looked nervous. That smile I saw earlier all has but faded away. I needed to see that smile.

"You okay Sonny."

"Yeah. Actually, you know what, it can wait until after the game."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled. It was a forced smile, but I smiled back.

"Okay." We left the bathroom. There was fifteen minutes left.

"I got to tell you though. Miami is my favourite team." Sonny completely changed the topic in a matter of seconds.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I laughed.

"Nope. Been my favourite team for a long time. Besides Boston and Chicago actually."

"That's good to know." We walked over to the counter to grab the drinks.

"What about you? What's your favourite team?"

"Any one really. I'm more into football."

"I can't wait until football." There's that smile.

"Me too." We went back inside. I handed them all their drinks.

"Thanks man." Chad replied. I sat next to Gabi and Sonny once again. Instead, I turned to Gabi and talked with her. There was a look of disappointment on Sonny's face as Will turned away from Sonny who was trying talking to him.

"So, how did it go?" Alex nudged Sonny and whispered.

"I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" He whispered harshly.

"Because I couldn't. I'm nervous okay."

"Take it easy. Look, I'll go with them. They're obviously going to go to a bar later. Take my car and go to your apartment and you guys can go from there." He handed Sonny his keys. He looked at them as if it was snake.

"I can't." Sonny handed his keys back.

"No way. I'm helping you out. You said you couldn't do it anymore. I'm giving you this chance. It doesn't always turn out, but you guys can figure it out and make it work." Sonny sat there silently thinking about it. He took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay."

"That's what I'm talking about." Alex yelled out. The game started once again, and it was a good one. Chicago won, and everyone was laughing around happily.

"I know this really good place. Anyone up for it?" Chad announced when they got outside.

"Yeah." They all agreed. "Hey Will, you can take a ride with Sonny and we'll meet you there." Alex exclaimed. I looked at Sonny to get his approval.

"What do you think?" He tried to gulp out.

"Sure." In Sonny's mind he made his first point, as did Will. Their scoreboard was a tie. The only way to know if they wanted it to stay that way, is up to them.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

It was a quiet ride along the way. No words were said between us for the longest time. It shouldn't be this hard seriously. We have been together alone for a few times. But the air around us felt a bit thick.

"Hey, is it okay if we go to your place for a few minutes? I really have to go the bathroom."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Nice one. Too bad I thought of it first before he did.

"So how long have you known Chad?" He tried.

"Almost my whole life."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Sometimes he can be a pain in the ass. But I love him like a brother. And he's fun to hang around with." I laughed as I can think of the many crazy things we did.

"Cool. We're here." He put his car in park and we got out. We walked inside the building and went up to his floor in silence. He unlocked his door and we went in.

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome." While I went to the bathroom, Sonny slowly breathed in and out a few times.

"Breathe." He whispered to himself. He calmed himself down a few times.

"So, uh, you said that there was something you wanted to tell me." I replied as I came out of the bathroom.

"There is actually. I know we've been friends. Really good friends for the last four months. And I'm really glad we met."

"So am I." I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen. He moved a little closer to me.

"But I don't want to stay just friends Will. I just...Wow, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I think I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Sonny looked relieved.

"Yeah. So I'll make it easier for you. I'll leave and we can pretend this never even happened."

"Wait, are you serious?" He looked dumbfounded as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Look, Sonny. I get it. You don't want to be my friend. So I'll leave." I put my hand on the doorknob and was ready to leave.

"Not so fast. You don't even know what I was going to say." Sonny appeared in front of me, blocking my way.

"Well, you don't have to. I'll just be in your way."

"You're not in my way. And you will never be. In fact, this whole time, I thought I was in your way. I thought that our friendship meant something." He looked like he was about to cry.

"It did." I tried again at the door.

"Please Will, don't leave. Don't leave me hanging like this." My eyes strayed around the apartment until they rested on his. That was the worst look I ever saw on his face. It broke my heart, knowing that I was doing this to him.

"I'm sorry." I turned my back to him.

"Will, look at me. Please. There is something that I have to say. And I didn't think it would be this hard. Your friendship means the world to me. And I can't do this anymore. I've been trying to fight my feelings and these crazy thoughts and dreams I've been having. But I can't anymore. It's getting to be too much." Not him too. He's having the same dreams of me? He means a lot to me too and I don't want to hurt him. I turned back around and faced him.

"I know this is crazy, but I've been trying to push these feelings away. And I can't do it anymore. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. Will, please say something." I was shocked at his declaration. All this time, I thought he had a boyfriend. I thought that maybe it was me or if it was something else.

"You're not the only one." I finally said. I looked at him with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Really, Sonny? You're going to start that now? You have just told me how you felt about me, and I feel the same way about you. I can't do it anymore either Sonny."

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you." Sonny cried out happily.

"Not as long as I've been waiting."

"So, all this time, you're been stringing me along?" He teased a little.

"Maybe." I walked closer to him and lifted his chin for him to look at me. My eyes moved to his that danced happily and then his lips.

"Will?"

"Yeah Sonny? What's wrong?" I gently brushed away a single tear that fell. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I want to tell you how happy I am right now."

"Well, I think it would be better if you showed me. And maybe a little of what you have been dreaming about."

"Another night? I want it to be special."

"And it will be." We were whispering now.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." I leaned closer to him and ever so gently touched his lips with mine. Our eyes closed. His hands moved around my neck and mine wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't how I imagined my first kiss with him. It probably wasn't how he imagined it either. Our lips grazed softly as my hands moved to cradle his face. We let go and opened our eyes.

"This is definitely not how I imagined it." He chuckled softly.

"Me neither." My hands fell to his chest and so did my eyes. We both sighed softly.

"Thank you for understanding and not leaving me."

"I would never do that. But I do want to ask you something. I hope it's not too much."

"Go ahead."

"Would be okay if I stayed? I mean it's late, and I don't want you to go out of your way to drive me back. So, I thought that maybe-" my mouth was covered by his. I smiled in the kiss.

"Yes you can."

"I don't want overstay my welcome."

"You can stay here as long as you want."

"Really? I might take you up on that offer after all." We both laughed.

"Oh god, you drive me crazy."

"Let's get some rest." He pulled me towards his bed. We both stripped our clothes off, leaving only our boxer shorts and our tank tops on. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him. It was the first night we haven't had any dreams of each other at all.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"Morning." I heard a whisper off to the side. I lifted my head up with a smile and turned around.

"Good morning yourself."

"I made you breakfast in bed."

"It looks so good. But I'm not eating any of it, until you join me and eat with me." I grabbed the tray from him as he climbed back under the covers.

"Better?"

"Much better." I said and leaned in for a morning kiss.

"Now this is the best morning I've ever had in my life." Sonny replied.

"Really? You haven't done anything like this with anyone?"

"I have, but it's a long boring story."

"Come on. You're not boring. And I want to know more about you, that makes you the most hottest guy in the world."

"I'm not. If anyone is, it's you. I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

"Yes you are. I feel lucky too. Because I found my lucky penny, and I'm keeping him."

"Awe, Will." I leaned forward and kissed him. It was a closed mouth kiss, but it was sweet and loving.

"You know what though? I thought that when you were going to wake up, you were going to run."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought maybe that you would think that this is a mistake." He indicated between us.

"Do you think this is a mistake?" I questioned.

"Of course not. It's just the last time something like this happened, he ran out on me."

"You want to talk about it?" The sad expression on his face, made me think that he missed his ex.

"Not today. I'm not going to let him ruin our morning or our day. He's long forgotten. I have you."

"Yes. You. Do. And besides, I would never leave you. I wouldn't dare to think about it." I enunciated with a kiss.

"Good. Because I'm not planning on letting you go anytime."

"So lucky." We smiled at each other once again. We finished the breakfast that was sitting in front of us. After we cleaned up and had our clothes on, we sat side by side on the small table.

"You got any plans for today?" I asked Sonny.

"I do."

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I can make some room for us. I'm actually going to check on the coffeehouse. Care to join me, my soon to be business partner?" He smiled with a wink.

"Are you seriously asking me to be your business partner?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun. And not just the working late parts. But I'm sure we can find room in the back to, you know." His eyes sparkled from happiness.

"I'll have to think about that." I smiled back at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"It is."

"Why don't we check on it now?" I happily obliged. We left his apartment and went out to the Square. The red brick building stood in front of us. It actually looked a lot better.

"It's nearly done. So we are right on schedule with the timing and everything."

"I like it."

"How about some coffee to celebrate?"

"Only if you're paying." I laughed as we walked away from the building.

"You're so unfunny right now dude."

"Oh, so now it's dude, huh?" I was slowly walking backward watching where I was going. And made sure I was close enough to Sonny until I felt someone bump into me.

"Watch it asshole."

"Look whose talking." I yelled back as they walked away.

"So, tell me how you think I'm so unfunny?" We were standing in front of the Pub laughing at my remarks about the guy.

"Well, there is something else."

"And what is that?" He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I kissed back with a little more force.

"Let's get that coffee."

* * *

"So, tell me about it. Like I said before, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I rested my hand on his. As we sat down with two cups of coffee in front of us.

"You sure?"

"Yes. And if it helps, I'll tell you about the one night stand I almost had."

"Okay. You asked for it." We sat at the Pub for about an hour and a half getting to know each other. Well, it was more like Sonny telling me about his ex. And judging by the way he was talking about him, I could tell that he used to love him, but he soon lost his respect for him afterwards.

"I'm really sorry Sonny." I put my hand in his.

"Don't be. We weren't really meant for each other anyway. Now tell me yours."

"Okay. Remember that day when you asked me if Gabi and I were close? And I said that we were just friends, nothing else."

"Yeah."

"We almost did it. We were just kissing, and it started getting out of hand. But then I stopped myself. I was second guessing myself at the moment."

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Will, it's okay. If that was me, I would have done the same thing." I can't believe how amazing he's taking this.

"Do you realize how amazing you are? No seriously. I was thinking something completely different from you."

"Well, we've been together for how long really? And we're friends first. So I think the best way to start this, is by being honest and trusting each other, right?"

"Right. Now, can we go back to your place so I can have my way with you, please?" Sonny laughed at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Please. Sonny I'm begging."

"I think I'd rather watch you beg for it." He whispered in my ear, and he got up and left. He did not just leave. Oh, he is so going to get it.

"I saw what you did there. Not only did you make me pay for the bill, you just made me want you even more." I said as I caught up to him.

"Ha. In your dreams."

"In my dreams, you're doing a lot more."

"Well, I will make it up to you then. At six, my place."

"You're so on."

"It's a date. I'll see you later. I'm meeting up with my brother."

"Okay." He walked in the opposite direction. Wait, did he just say that it's a date? Is this really going to be a date, or something meaningless? He means a lot to me, and I want him to know that. There are so many things running through my head. I remembered each remark that I so boldly shot at him. I am definitely playing the right side for once. Now, all I have to do is figure out what moves I'm going to need for later to score my points.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"So how did it go?"

"It went better than I expected." Sonny beamed happily.

"Your welcome by the way. I told you it would work. When are you seeing him again?"

Alex quipped.

"I'm seeing him again tonight." Sonny was at his apartment trying to make it look clean, while Alex sat and watched him.

"Easy there tiger."

"Come on Alex. It's not just about the sex. We really want to get to know each other better. Neither of us wants to get hurt by doing something stupid. And when the time is right, we will go for it." Sonny went around his small studio apartment setting the mood. He got everything that he needed earlier and began to start on it.

"Sounds like someone is in love."

"Shut up."

"I'm really happy for you though."

"Thanks." They smiled back at each other.

"So, what have you planned for this little date?" Alex laughed at him.

"It's not a date. We're just good friends."

"Right. That's why you spent the whole day talking about him. Oh, and might I add, the whole day shopping for a gift and for food and for whatever you just sprayed on yourself. Oh wait, and there's-"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I guess it is a date. But I hope I don't ruin it."

"Keep hoping bro. I'll leave you be. I gotta get going anyways." Alex got up from the chair and grabbed his sweater.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup." Alex left Sonny standing in the middle of his apartment. He was happy yet at the same time he felt nervous. It's not the first time they stayed in his apartment. But he wanted everyday to be special with Will right by his side.

** "Hey man what's up?"** Chad answered his phone.

"Uh, I was wondering, are you doing anything right now?"

** "No."**

"Cool. Would you mind coming over? There's something I need to tell you. But it's hard to explain over the phone."

** "Sure. I'll be there in ten."** We both hung up at the same time. I breathed out a heavy sigh. How the hell am I going to do this? I needed to relax before I can say anything. I was so into concentrating on what I was going to say, that I didn't hear a knock at my door. The knock was louder and it took me out of it.

"Hey! I thought you forgot about me." Chad said having me a hug.

"Of course not."

"So what was it that's so urgent that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" He said getting straight to the point. I got him a bottle of water and joined him on the couch.

"It's not that easy."

"You okay Will?" He looked at me with concern.

"Of course I'm okay. What I wanted to tell you is that um..." Oh, god I'm so nervous. I don't really have a lot of time left. My mind was going around in circles.

"Will? Just tell me. I'm not going to freak out or anything. Oh my god, you and Gabi did it, didn't you? Is that what you were going to tell me 'cause-"

"I'm gay." I cut him off.

"What?" "I said I'm gay. I was going to tell you before, I swear. But I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I know I haven't thought about it all the way through, but I have never felt this way before. I have never had strong feelings about anyone before. And I wanted you to know now, before you found out from somebody else. I mean, you're a great guy and an amazing friend. And I wanted you to be the first to know." I spilled out as fast as I could. I hope he wouldn't leave.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now. I would have told you sooner, but I thought it was some sort of phase, but it's not. Can you please say something Chad?"

"How long have you known?" He sat there looking at me with a look on his face.

"For about a month and a half."

"Well, I'm proud of you man."

"Are you serious?" I was the one that was sitting there dumbstruck.

"Of course. I've noticed the way you and Gabi hung out together. I'm just a little shocked." I was relieved when he said that.

"I thought you were going to freak out when I told you."

"Truthfully, Abigail told me. She told me that you have a thing for Sonny and he has the same thing with you."

"Abigail told you?" I was a little hurt that she told him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything."

"No. No, it's fine. I'm just glad that my best friend is cool about it."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Before, you used to be down and I wasn't sure from what. And, lately, I've never seen you this happy."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." We gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Anytime man. If you need anything, I'm here you know that. Just don't try anything with me."

"Thanks. Don't worry, you're not my type."

"Ouch. That hurt man. So you and Sonny, huh?" Chad changed it up a bit.

"Yeah. I'm meeting him in about an hour."

"Well I will let you get ready. Good luck with that. Seriously Will, I'm happy for you. I just hope you don't wait too long to tell Gabi. Or her heart is gonna be broken."

"I won't."

"Tell me how it goes by the way." He said as he was by the door.

"I will." Chad left me standing in my apartment with a big smile on my face. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked it, it was Chad.

**Be safe man. ;)**

** You're so funny.**

** I know. Thanks.** I shook my head and chuckled at that.

I received another text. It was from Sonny this time.

**Can't wait to see you **

**I can't wait to see you too.**

** Need me to bring anything?**

** Nope. Just your sexy ass.**

** Smooth.**

** Thanks. I'll see you in a bit. **

**See ya.** I breathed in a relaxed sigh.

I wasn't really sure what to make of tonight. I went through my clothes at east ten times to find the right thing to where. There was a choice between a few that caught my eye. _Ah, what the hell._ I chose my light blue buttoned up shirt along with my dark pair of jeans. I looked in the mirror to make sure that it looked good. _Not bad, if I say so myself._ It was actually a really good choice on my part. I took a few deep breaths before i grabbed my keys off my desk and left.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

I stood right right outside of his door. I know I've been here a few times, but I felt nervous. What is it about Sonny, that makes me nervous around him. I cleared my throat before I knocked.

"Hey!" Sonny greeted me with his beautiful smile. And holy hell, can he be any more hotter than he is right now? I feel like I'm the one who didn't dress properly. He wore a set of dark pair of jeans that hugged his waist. And a dark brown buttoned up shirt, with a few buttons at the top that were undone. Showing a tank top underneath.

"Hey." I gulped down. He opened the door wide enough for me.

"Thirsty?" He replied bringing out a bottle of wine.

"Yeah. Thanks. You fixed the place up nice." I started out.

"Yeah well, I tried. The dinner should almost be done. I'm just reheating it a bit."

"Mmm. What's for dinner?" "I made pasta. I know you like that."

"I do. Thanks." I cleared my throat for the tenth time that day.

"I'll be honest, I'm actually nervous." He admitted.

"So am I actually." I replied back. We stood in front of each other.

"You don't look nervous though."

"Neither do you." I looked deep into his beautiful eyes.

"I know we've spent our time together as friends and not like this." He chuckled lightly.

"I know."

"There is something that I want to tell you though."

"What's that?" He took me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. He brought his face close to mine and both our eyes were closed as our lips reached each other's. I felt his mouth open slightly, feeling his tongue running along the seams of my lips. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue delve in slightly. My hands moved to his shoulders and I grazed my nose against his as our mouths changed into a different position. He opened his mouth again and I opened mine with no hesitation and our tongues grazed each other's in a dance. The timer on the stove took us from out of our trance.

"I'm sorry. That was..."

"No. That's okay. Besides I can do slow tonight, if that's what you were going for."

"We have right now. So we will see where it goes from here. And see if anything I say or do doesn't scare you off."

"Okay. Don't worry about scaring me off though. If you did, I wouldn't be here now would I?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Good point. I will get the food out." He left me standing in the same spot, as I savoured the last moment in my head.

"You need me to help you with anything?" I asked, clearing my throat once again.

"I got it."

"You sure?" I moved to stand next to him. Looking around for something helpful to do.

"Yep. But there is one thing you can do for me though."

"Shoot."

"You can sit." He held a chair out for me to sit. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Looking at Sonny and all that he has done, made me want to cry. I didn't think it was possible that I may have found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I walked over to the table and sat myself in the chair. Ever so gently, his hands caressed my arms and moved to my shoulders. I closed my eyes loving the feeling. I could get used to this. The moment was gone, when his hands moved away. I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Here. Try this." He held something in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's good. Don't worry."

"I don't know if I trust you putting something weird in my mouth."

"Oh, come on. I had my tongue in your mouth earlier and you liked it." He laughed at me.

"Okay. Okay."

"Close your eyes." I obeyed. I closed my eyes and felt my mouth open. Something sweet with a hint of some kind of flavour melted in my mouth. And I was silently asking for more.

"One more is all you get." He laughed at me again. It tasted so good.

"What was that?" I asked after I opened my eyes.

"That is a recipe that I tried to make. You don't have to say it tastes that great. I know you're just saying it to be nice."

"That was the best thing I had in my mouth. Well, second best thing." He smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What was that by the way?"

"Macaroons. I added the coconut and the mint in them."

"So good. I want more."

"Later. They're for desert. Right now, we are eating dinner."

"I know what I'm eating for desert, that's for sure." I looked at him hungrily. I can still taste the coconut chocolate mint in my mouth. I could imagine Sonny underneath me writhing from the taste that I couldn't get enough of.

We made it through dinner in a breeze without anything going out of order. His cooking skills is no match for mine, that's for sure. The salad was great and so was the pasta and the bread that complimented it. I noticed that there was something extra added to the pasta which made it tastier and spicier. We talked about our differences and the things we had in common. Our habits, our likes and dislikes. Then we moved on to sports, one of our favourite things.

"You excited for baseball?"He asked.

"I am actually. I can't wait. The Cubs are going to win."

"Oh please. I highly doubt that."

"It could happen." Our conversation moved away from the topic. The only thing I was focused on the whole time, was his lips. The way they moved when he talked, and the way he smiled.

"That was amazing." I said after we finished. I helped him out with the cleaning.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." His back was turned to me and I couldn't help but admire his backside. My eyes trained from the dark locks to his neck. Thinking about running my hands through his hair and trailing butterfly kisses on his neck. My eyes admired every part of him until they fell lower. And all I could think of, was how I would love to watch him squirm in more ways than one.

"Thank you. I'm glad. I would cook for you any day." Sonny smiled. I walked closer to him with his back still facing me. Boldly, I rested my hands on his shoulders and I turned him around to face me.

"You didn't have to do this Sonny."

"I wanted to." He gulped as we were so close. I could smell the cologne coming off him.

"You made everything perfect and I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for you to be perfect. And I didn't ask to fall in love with you, but I did. And you are perfect in so many ways. I'm not sure how this happened, but I'm glad it did. I'm glad that I finally met the unnamed person of my dreams with a beautiful smile and a beautiful face." I'm not good with words, but that all came from in a matter of seconds.

"Will, I don't know what to say." Sonny whispered. A small tear forming. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"You don't have to say anything." I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly. It was a whisper of a touch. He grazed his finger on my lips and my breath hitched. He grabbed a macaroon off to the side from a bowl and placed one in my mouth. He watched me suck on it slowly. I leaned close to him once again and crashed our mouths together. And holy hell, chocolate with the taste of Sonny in my mouth made me want to scream. It felt like there were fireworks in my mouth. We fought for the chocolate, but it was soon forgotten as it melted between our tongues.

"Will. I don't think I can wait any longer."

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is it. I want to mention that this ch. contains mature material. They are finally getting to it. There will also be some drama up ahead. But I don't want to ruin it for you all. Thank you again for the amazing reviews. But if there is something that you would like to see in other ch's, i would gladly add them. So I will stop now, and let you start this ch. off. Thank you again. You're all the best. :)_

* * *

"Neither can I Sonny." We moved away from the counter in a haste. He walked me backwards until my knees hit the back of his bed. Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me once more. So much love and passion can be seen.

"Yes I am." I nodded and grabbed him and pulled him closer. Our hands trembled in between our bodies as we got rid of our shirts. Once I got rid of his, I gasped and stared at his body.

"Like what you see?" He smiled.

"I do." Mine was gone as well and he had the same reaction. He gently pushed me on top of the bed. I moved myself higher up and he followed me. He pulled my legs apart gently and moved to lie in between me. It was just how I dreamt. Pulling me close to him, looking deep into my eyes as if he could see everything.

Our lips reached each other's once more. He slowly dipped his mouth in between my neck and I moaned. His hands reaching lower. They grazed against my body and I screamed in my head for more. He moved away from my neck, kissing my chest and going lower. His hands were at my jeans as his mouth was just right above. He undid the button and the zipper and moved it past my waist.

"Oh, god. Sonny." He lifted his head up towards me. He came back up and gave me a mind numbing kiss. I moved my hands to his jeans and got rid of them. We were both left in our shorts. His pushed his hips deeper into mine, and I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped him over and got rid of the rest of the clothing and grabbed his shaft and pumped him slow.

"Holy fuck. Will."

"Is that too much?" I stopped my movements. Hoping I didn't go to far.

"No. Please don't stop." He rasped out. I started out by pumping him slow and moved a little faster. I grabbed my own and rubbed it against his creating the sweetest friction. We moaned out in the room. Loving the feeling. He flipped me over and slowed down. I watched him move off to the side, grabbing something from the drawer next to him. He held my hand out and squeezed some lube and I brought my hand and rubbed it on him. I squeezed gently as he groaned and threw his head back. He then lowered his head and stared at me.

"Is this too much?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt his finger pushing into me. He introduced me into a new sense of fullness. Of want and need.

"Fuck."

"Are you okay Will?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it too much?"

"No. Just don't stop. It feels too good." I gasped as I felt another finger push deep inside of me.

"Tell me if it's too much and we can stop."

"I don't want to stop. I just want you. Please Sonny." I gasped out.

"Your wish is my command." He pulled out his fingers and I whined at the loss. It lasted for a few seconds, until I felt him push deep inside. I literally saw stars. He drove into me gently, making sure I was okay. He allowed me to adjust to it.

"Open your eyes Will." I shook my head. I didn't want this to be a dream.

"Open those beautiful eyes for me will. Please. I need to know you're okay." His movements stopped and I can hear his voice trembling through gasps. I opened my eyes and stared into his as we were face to face.

"I'm okay Sonny. I'm better than okay." My hand caressed his cheek. His free hand took mine and kissed it gently before he kissed me and continued with the rhythm. He paced himself as he thrusted harder and deeper inside of me and pumping me with the same rhythm. My moans were getting louder and I don't think that I can hold it in any longer.

"Sonny. Oh god. I'm gonna..Oh." I opened my eyes once more to see him looking at me with a loving look. I made the mistake of looking down and felt my release that second. He was still inside of me as I squeezed around him and I felt his release. We both rode out the waves together for at least an hour. He fell back on the bed on his side. We gasped heavily as we both tried to catch our breath. For the first time in my life, I never felt this good.

"That was..amazing." He gasped out.

"It was."

"Are you sure you're okay Will?"

"Of course I'm fine. It was perfect for our first time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It was perfect. What about you?" I smiled.

"Perfect. Perfect's the word."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Come here." I moved closer to him and brought my hand to cup his face as he did the same with mine. And kissed me gently with the utmost care and passion. We laid beside each other in bed. His head resting against my chest. Oh how much I love this. I was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. I couldn't help it. I ran my fingers through his hair as it was my favourite thing to do now. Ever since I met him, I've always wanted to do that. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What?" Sonny replied.

"Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me." He kissed my chest and lifted his head to look me in the eyes.

"You're gonna run." I laughed. Imagining his body exposed to me wanting me all over again.

"Try me. Come on, just tell me."

"Okay, you asked for it. It's just... It's everything about you. You know being with you. For the first time I feel secure in my own skin. For the first time ever. I feel like I know exactly who I am when I'm with you. And I know exactly where I belong. I don't want any of these things to disappear. Please don't freak out."

"I'm not going to freak out. Because, I'm glad you told me. And I think we're both exactly where we belong." I leaned closer to him and kissed him again.

Before, I could never imagine what my life would be like if I was gay. But now, being here with Sonny, he has made me so happy; and I don't want to think about what it would be like without him. We rested for a bit longer enjoying the moment and making it last. We got dressed afterwards in just our shorts. While I laid in bed, Sonny went into the kitchen and grabbed the desert that was long forgotten along with a bowl of chips and two water bottles.

"I know this is not how you imagined it to be." Sonny replied after he sat down.

"It's not. But I'm beginning to like it."

"Do you miss it though?" He asked as I put a chip in my mouth.

"Miss what?" "I don't know. Being spoiled by your family and all."

"Oh." My face fell.

"What's wrong?" He scooted closer to me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. It's just I haven't told my parents. And I don't know how well they're going to take it. And they've been so busy lately, I haven't seen them much."

"I understand. It takes time."

"I guess." My body growled in hunger once again. Really? I don't think it was hunger for food.

"You okay Will?" He looked concerned.

"I'm more than okay. This apartment, you, these chips. I'd rather be here with you. And I wouldn't trade any of it for anything." I set the bowl of chips down along with the water bottles and the desert. I grabbed his face and pulled him close.

"Someone's feisty and eager."

"What can I say? I can't get enough of you." He reached over to one of the bowls and grabbed a chocolate and placed it in my mouth. In an instant, his mouth covered mine.

"You taste so good Will." He whispered through kisses. I just moaned at the response. I blindly grabbed another as his lips trailed past my chest and I boldly placed it just below my stomach. Once Sonny had found it, he grabbed it and kept moving lower. He pushed my shorts away and in seconds, his mouth was on me.

"Holy shit." I cried out.

"So good." He said before he took me to the back of his throat.

"Sonny, I can't." I panted out. My knees were shaking and my back arched, secretly seeking for his touch all over me. One of his hands caressed my inner thigh as the other found my entrance and gently pushed inside. He released his mouth from me and came back up and devoured mine once again. He released his fingers out and replaced himself inside of me as his other hand took me. I flipped him over until I was on top and he was under me. I watched him staring at me for a few seconds. That beauty of a man like him can take anyone's breath away. It took a few minutes more until we both got rid of our release.

"Wow." Sonny caught his breath.

"That was something else."

"It was." He laughed. He turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Better. I didn't think you had that in you."

"I didn't either. But I was desperate."

"Mmm. Desperate for another round. Obviously." He laughed and poked me in my stomach.

"Shut up."

"Holy crap." Sonny exclaimed.

"What?" I couldn't stop laughing myself.

"It's two in the morning."

"Are you serious?" I quickly moved to his side to check the time.

"You realize we've been at this for like hours." Sonny pointed out.

"Now I do. Let's get some sleep." He pulled the covers over us and we held onto each other, not letting go.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

We both stood outside the coffeehouse as it was ready to be opened. The last week passed by quick and we were both ready.

"Go for it." He told me. I unlocked the door and we walked in. The pool table was gone and so was the tv. A few posters were added on the red brick wall and the menu was still covering the wall behind the counter. There was at least eight red tables with the matching chairs. With the addition of couches. And almost close to the middle, a grayish tan couch stood out. And beside it, was a table that had the condiments for the coffee and such.

"I like it."

"I knew you would. So tomorrow Common Grounds opens."

"Awesome."

"And I have the best business partner with me standing by my side to make it even better."

"I just came up with the name."

"You did more than that Will." He kissed my cheek and hugged me close. We released a hold and looked daringly and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Coffee? My treat."

"I think I owe you for the last time."

"Come to think of it, you do." I laughed at him as we walked out. We walked into the Square and bumped into Alex along the way.

"Hey! Long time no see. It seems like I haven't seen you in forever. Don't tell me he's locked you up?"

"You're so funny Alex, I forgot to laugh."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sonny glared at him.

"Okay I'm sorry. But seriously?" Alex motioned between the two of us.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" Sonny spoke for us.

"Nope. Just happy to see you happy."

"Thanks."

"Where are you two headed to?"

"We are going to the Pub for coffee. Care to join?"

"Sure. I'm not busy or anything. So Will, how's it going?" He moved the conversation to me. I could see it getting awkward. I felt Sonny squeeze my hand as we walked behind him.

"Not much really. Oh, Sonny made me his business partner and the coffeehouse opens tomorrow."

"Nice. Now I can get my coffee for free."

"I don't think so." Sonny came in. We reached the Pub and saw Chad coming out from across from us.

"Hey, man!" He slapped my back.

"Hey."

"So what up?"

"We were just heading in for coffee. And I was gonna get the tickets in about an hour for the game tonight."

"Awesome!" They all exclaimed. So I guess we were all going together on this. We headed into the Pub and sat there for at least an hour and a half catching up. I don't think I have ever felt this comfortable in my life. I work part time here, I work with Sonny, who is the best boyfriend I ever had. Wait, did I just say boyfriend? I think me and Sonny are going to have to talk about that.

"There's my favourite great grandson." Sonny heard from behind him.

"Grandma! Hi." I went up to her and hugged her.

"I can see that you're busy." She looked across from me.

"Don't worry grandma. It's fine. We're just hanging out for a bit."

"Well, have fun then. Oh, one more thing. Have you seen your mother by any chance?"

"I haven't. Sorry."

"She said she was going to come by."

"Something probably came up."

"At least I got to see you. I will let you get to your friends."

"Okay. Love you." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too." She kissed me back and walked away. I smiled at how much I love her. And she really is the best. I walked back to the booth with a grin on my face.

"I'm glad you're both happy."

"Thanks. Me too." I overheard a small part of their conversation as I came back.

"What are you guys talking about?" I sat next to Sonny.

"Nothing much really." Sonny shied away.

"We were actually talking about you and Sonny and how both of you look so happy." Alex blurted. Sonny glared at him.

"I know I can't speak for him. But, I am very happy. The luckiest even." I gave him a warm smile and he did the same. We leaned in close and kissed.

"Nobody needs to see that." Chad exclaimed.

"See what?" I laughed at him. I ran my hands through Sonny's hair.

"Don't we need to get the tickets for the game?" Alex tried changing the subject.

"I have them. I got them the other day." Sonny replied.

"You can't be serious? Let's see them." He pulled them out of his back pocket and put them on the table.

"Okay then. Will, you are lucky, apparently."

"We both are." We both stared into each other's eyes.

"So. Are we head out for the game soon. Or are we just gonna sit here watching a staring contest going on between you too?" Chad broke the silence. We turned away and cleared our throats.

"Let's go then." Alex got up and Chad followed after him. I got up as well and turned to Sonny.

"I'm gonna head to the kitchen and see if my great grandma needs anything. Wait for me."

"Of course." He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss. I went to the kitchen making sure is she needed anything.

"Where's Will?" Alex exclaimed as they were outside.

"He just went to check on his great grandma."

"Okay. So, we're going to be waiting out here forever?"

"He said he's not going to be long." Sonny turned around and was looking in through the window. He smiled happily and couldn't help it. He saw Will coming out from the back and was walking with eagerness in his steps.

"You guys ready?" I asked as i walked out.

"Yes we are." Sonny walked up to me.

"We've been waiting out here forever." Chad replied.

"I wasn't that long."

"Well, this one here was waiting impatiently." He teased.

"Oh please. He's lying." Sonny said. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. I just laughed at them both as both Chad and Alex were trying to make him feel uncomfortable. It was a good thing that we were walking behind them. I stopped Sonny as we were now far from them.

"What's wrong Will?" Sonny looked worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to do this." I let his hand go and moved it around his waist and kissed him.

"You feel better now?" I asked as that beautiful smile came back.

"Now I do."

"Come on. Let's go before they start looking for us." I started walking, but he stopped me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It can wait though."

"You sure? Last time you said that."

"I know. It can wait. Right now, I just want to spend a nice evening with you and Chad and my brother."

"Okay. I just hope they don't ruin it with their fake jokes."

"Oh, trust me, my brother is worse." We both started laughing as we started walking.

"Where were you?" Chad replied.

"We're coming." I exclaimed.

"Wrong choice of words maybe." Sonny whispered to me.

"Stop it. Not in front of them." We laughed at our own little joke.

"What's so funny grandpa's?" Alex called out.

"Oh, you are so going to get it."

"I dare you." He was getting ready.

"Later I will. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

"You'll get it when you least expect it." We headed into separate cars.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

"That was a good game. And the best part was that the Cubs lost" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh you're funny. I'll be glad if the Rangers lose." Sonny shot back.

"You're so on."

"Besides, the game wasn't the only thing I enjoyed watching." Sonny whispered so only I could hear.

"You're so cocky." I said but smiled at him.

"Thanks." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Most of the times when we were at any game really, we weren't focused clearly on the game. Our eyes were focused only on each other.

"I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Really?" Sonny looked at me.

"Of course I am. Being there by your side as your business partner sounds awesome." I grinned happily.

"I can't wait for that to start." We stopped walking completely and our arms were wrapped around our waists. Our foreheads gently touched before his lips found mine.

"Really, in the parking lot? Get a room you two." Chad called out.

"Hey lovebirds, hurry the hell up already." Alex shouted.

"They are really into each other apparently. They are either ignoring us. Or they can hear us, but they don't want to say anything."

"I'm glad that Sonny is happy. I've never seen him this happy since."

"Well, he has a big brother like you who takes care of him. And now he has Will."

"All this sweet talk is giving me a sweet tooth." Alex broke into laughter and Chad followed.

"Hurry up, before we have to drag you over here." Chad shouted out again.

"Relax dude. We're here." I exclaimed.

"Geez. That's what a room is for."

"Oh please Alex. You used to do that in front of me with your many ex girlfriends." Sonny cut in. We were already in the car. It was a good thing Alex was sitting in the front, he didn't want Sonny to see how red his face was.

"Oh. I see somebody getting jealous." Chad laughed.

"Shut up Chad."

"Are you serious?" Sonny grinned.

"His face is like ten shades of red and his eyes are starting to water a bit."

"Just drive Chad, before I throw this in your face."

"Okay. Fine. But I find it pretty funny." He chuckled as he started the car.

"Ha. I'm laughing so hard." While Alex and Chad were talking over each other, Sonny and I started our own conversation. He moved closer to me.

"You okay Will? You've been kind of quiet." Sonny spoke in a gentle whisper.

"I'm more than okay. I'm perfect." I smiled.

"Yes you are." He smiled right back.

"There is something I want to talk to you about though." I gave us enough room to look in his eyes, but we were still close.

"About what?" His hand moved to caress my face. A simple touch is all it takes and I feel like I'm dancing.

"About us."

"Oh." His eyes fell.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. It's all good things. There is one thing I've been wanting to ask you. And I know we've been together for what, like six months already?"

"I can't believe it's been that long."

"I know."

"What's your question?"

"I wanted to ask. I'm not sure how to say it. But are we, we know..." I indicated between us.

"Are we what, boyfriends?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I pulled my head down.

"Don't be. Because I'm not." He lifted my head up in his hands.

"What?

" "You heard me. I'm glad you asked me, because I was going to ask you the same thing. But I would really want to be your boyfriend." He gave his biggest smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really. And I hope you feel the same way."

"I do." I whispered. We leaned closer and his lips took mine. My hands moved to tangle in his hair and I pulled myself even closer if it was possible.

"I thought you were going to get mad at me for asking." I spoke out of breath.

"Never. Just the opposite." He kissed me once again.

"Really, in my car?" Chad shouted as he looked in the rear view mirror. Alex turned around to see what was going on.

"Damn. You two seriously need to get a room." Alex replied. We pulled away from each other. Chad pulled the car to a stop as we were in front of the Kiriakis mansion.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny said as he was about to leave.

"Wait. I'll walk you." I got out with him after Alex got out before us. It was a few short steps to the door. We didn't say much until we stopped in front of the door face to face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He replied again.

"You bet." I gave him a short sweet kiss. But for some reason, it made me want him more. His finger traced the small contour of my lips before he kissed me again. We let go and I watched him go inside. I stayed there for a few seconds longer.

I skipped my way back to the car with a grin.I sat in the front this time and wrapped the seat-belt around me. I looked up to find Chad staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He had a weird look on his face.

"Come on, just tell me."

"Okay, fine. I'm glad you're happy." He repeated. He drove away from the long driveway and headed onto the road.

"But..?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt man. That's all." Chad stopped at a red light.

"So serious all of a sudden. Sonny's not going to hurt me. Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's just there are some people who you can't trust. But I trust you making the right decision."

"Thank you." The rest of the drive was quiet.

"Have you told Gabi yet?" Chad broke the silence after he stopped the car and we walked into the apartment building. We reached the elevator and pressed two different buttons. Each one, our own stop on different floors.

"Not yet. But I'm thinking of telling her tomorrow. I haven't spoken to her in a while. Well, other then texting really."

"You better tell her. I think you've waited long enough."

"I know. You coming to the coffeehouse tomorrow when it opens?" I quickly changed the subject. I wanted to avoid all the drama for tonight and save it for tomorrow.

"Yes. Wouldn't miss it."

"Cool. Okay, see ya." I replied as Chad got out.

"See ya." Once the elevator door closed, it began to ascend to my floor. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. Remembering Sonny's lips on mine. The sound of the elevator took me out of my daydream. I walked to the end of the hallway and took out my keys. I was glad to have my own place.

But when your mom cheats on her husband with a Dimera, that screams run. Even catching them in the act while your little brother is missing. They didn't have the sense to take it to a room, it had to be the couch. I think the couch saw more action than me in that house, that's for sure. I'm just glad that Johnny is safe now. Mom may have ruined a chance of my brother and two sisters being part of a family for once. But, I feel like that was my fault somehow. But I'm glad that my dad is back. They get to spend more time with him.

I tried to forget about all of that for now. I just want Sonny in my mind and in my dreams. The way he touches me makes me tingle all over; the way he kisses me makes my mind go crazy; and the way he says my name in a sweet angelic tone. It's certain things he says and does that make me nervous and apparently want him more.

I never thought that we would ever go this far. I mean the first three months we were good friends, and now we're more than that. I never thought that I would be calling Sonny Kiriakis my boyfriend in a million years. I still feel nervous around him sometimes, but not like before.

It's like a whole new me I never dreamt of before. I am still the same person obviously, but I feel like I grew up. Grew up out of my shell and finally realized who I truly am. And I'm not ashamed of myself, not for one minute. I don't care if some people have a problem with it. Because they don't know a good thing when they see it. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and high hopes for what tomorrow will bring.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: This is the first story that I have written that has reached a hundred reviews. And I wanted to thank you all for that. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this story. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews on it. It makes me happy to see that I have a lot of followers and favorites as well. I wouldn't have made it this far without the amazing readers like all of you. Thank you again. Now I will let you all get back to the story. _

* * *

_He pinned my arms up above my head and he grabbed my lips with his own. He greedily kissed me with so much intensity, and I was moaning for more. _

_"I love you Sonny."_

_ "I love you too Will." His lips travelled past mine and down to the side of my neck. He gently nipped at my neck which was then followed by a soothing touch of his tongue. _

_"Oh, Will." His lips began moving lower. Past my chest, down my stomach and next to my navel. His hands followed the direction of his mouth until his hand moved in between and grabbed me and started pumping me slowly with perfection. I couldn't handle it anymore._

_I buried my hands in his hair and pushed him down just a little further, feeling his hot mouth on me. I closed my eyes and my head fell back enjoying what Will was doing to me. Oh god, I love his mouth on me. I opened my eyes to stare into those beautiful blues and I was done for. Everything became hazy and I felt myself giving up and letting go in his mouth. I closed my eyes to get rid of the dizziness for a few seconds. I felt his lips kissing my eyelids. _

_"You are amazing Sonny."_

_ "You are amazing." He maneuvered himself off of me and laid down next to me with his arm wrapped around my middle._

_ "Sonny?"_

_ "Hmm." I said as I caught my breath. "Thank you for not giving up on me. I know we have our differences sometimes. And that every couple argues from time to time. I'm just glad we're back together and you're not with that loser you were with. He doesn't stand a chance against me. I need you now more than ever." I opened my eyes to look at Will. Only it wasn't Will, it was James. _

"Holy shit." Sonny bolted out of bed. Sweat dripping from his forehead as the nightmare had an effect on him. He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and the headache that was starting to form. He couldn't figure out how or why James came into his mind. He hasn't been thinking about him lately. Sonny has moved on from him, he has Will. But he wasn't sure if James has given up on him. He shouldn't have to think about it. But why on earth would he be in his dreams? How much can he handle from him? Sonny ignored the raging questions and went to take a shower to clear his mind and think about Will instead.

* * *

My hands were on top of his as we opened the door to the coffeehouse. There was a small group of family and friends right behind us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." We walked in first and everyone soon followed. Sonny and I moved behind the counter and started out on the coffee. I looked around and watched as they sat around a few tables talking. My eyes landed on Gabi as she was talking with Abigail. I wasn't surprised when I didn't see either of my parents. They were probably coming later anyway. I grabbed a few fresh brewed cups and handed them out along with Sonny. When they all had a cup in hand, Sonny made a quick speech.

"Alright. A quick speech, I would like to thank everybody for being here for the grand opening. Will and I greatly appreciate your support and we hope to see more of you." They all congratulated us. After his quick speech, they all sat in smaller groups and started out their own conversations.

"We're so proud of you." Sonny's parents walked over and his mom beamed happily.

"Thanks mom. Actually, I couldn't have done it without Will." He smiled big and wrapped his arm around me.

"Well, you two make quite a team." Sonny's dad came in.

"Yes we do." Sonny looked at me unaware of his parents presence.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Chad." I leaned close to the counter.

"I like what you and Sonny have done with the place."

"Thanks." Sonny's parents were gone. So it was the three of us that stood at the counter. Hidden away, he brought his hand and closed it around mine. He squeezed it tight and I squeezed back. Soon, it was the four of us that were talking.

"So, about that free coffee." Alex changed the subject.

"You're such a sore loser. And no."

"Oh come on."

"Nope." Sonny laughed at him trying.

"I will karate kick your ass for it."

"Oh please. You don't even know how."

"Yes I do." He got up from the stool and pulled his hands up as defense and looked ready.

"I'm not really fighting you for it. Besides, you're lucky that this one is free."

"Hey Will. You and I need to talk now." Someone shouted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see who came in.

"Hey T. How's it going? Long time no see man." He backed away when I tried giving him a brotherly hug.

"We need to talk."

"Woah. Calm down man. Just give me a sec." I walked away from him and walked towards Sonny.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." He gave me a quick kiss when no one was looking.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked when we were outside of the coffeehouse.

"You have got to be kidding me right? Just a few days ago I came back and I find you practically making out with him the other day. And your hands were all over him. What the hell, why haven't you told me?"

"First of all his name is Sonny. And second, I have a good reason why I haven't told you yet. I haven't even told my parents or anyone else for that matter."

"Oh please tell me. I would love to know."

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't know it myself. I figured it out on my own. And I didn't know how you were going to react."

"Looks like Sonny helped you out with that."

"What is wrong with you T? Come on. If you have a problem with me and Sonny, then what's the point of beings friends?" I argued with him. I didn't know that this was a problem to some people.

"At least I have better friends. Friends who will have my back."

"Yeah, well good for you. And good luck on that. Not a lot of people are homophobic jerks like you." I yelled out as he walked away. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find Sonny.

"You okay?" He rubbed my back gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I hid my tears. He pulled his hand away and enveloped me in a hug. I welcomed the hug and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back again with gentle strokes through the hug. I didn't know what it would feel like to be in a relationship and to be treated with so much love and affection. But now I do. And I don't want this feeling to ever end. We let go but our eyes stayed glued to each other. He kissed me softly and let his hand linger a little longer on my cheek.

"Let's go back inside." He broke the silence. I nodded quietly and took his hand. We let go as soon as we got inside. But I don't think we could keep it a secret anymore now that T knows. Right after they got inside, a figure stood off in the corner watching them. Watching the interaction between each other and the soft kisses. When they went inside, the figure moved closer to the building. Watching them laughing and having fun.

"Don't worry Sonny. Neither you or your precious boyfriend will know what's coming. Because I will make it my business to get you back. I promise you that. Even if it means someone getting killed." He walked away, letting them enjoy their last laugh.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

"Can you say something. Please Gabi. Anything." I sat there on the bed with my shirt off and my belt buckle loose.

"Wow. I seriously don't know what to say. Not after that." She gave me a shocked look.

"Are you... Are you mad me?"

"I'm not mad. I'm just shocked. I mean it's not everyday I make out with someone and they scream out "I'm gay" right in the middle of it."

"You're right and I'm sorry. That was stupid. I just... I don't want to take advantage of you. I wanted to tell you from before. I swear. But I didn't know how and I was scared that you were going to get angry with me. And I thought you were going to do something. I'm sorry." I picked up my shirt and pulled it over my head and turned around to fix my jeans. I wiped away the tears that were slowly threatening to escape.

"Look Will, I'm sorry too. That was the last thing I expected to happen."

"I'm sorry too. Uh, I have to go. I'll see you later." I cleared my throat.

"Will, wait. Will." But I was already out the door and quickly making my way to the elevator. I let out a long sigh as I made my way to my car.

** Hey man.** As soon as I got in, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Chad.

**Hey. I have two tickets to a concert. Wanna join?**

** Sorry. Not tonight. Why don't you take Abigail? I'm sure she would want to go. ;)** I replied with subtly.

** Thanks for ditching me bro. I can tell Sonny has gotten to ya.**

** You're welcome. I'm actually by myself right now. But thanks for the suggestion. I think I might go see him.**

** I really don't need to hear about your love life. You're gonna miss out on this concert.** I could picture the look on his face when he said that and I laughed.

** I'll pass. But have fun. **

**Thanks. See ya. **

**See ya.** I set my phone in the seat next to me. I sat there for a few minutes deciding. I finally made up my mind and decided to go see Sonny.

* * *

"You know. You seem to make it a habit coming here a lot. Maybe you should move in with me." Sonny said as he opened the door.

"Maybe I should. But first, I forgot to give you a proper hello."

"Yes you did." We both laughed. I moved closer to him and cupped his face. Our mouths opened in an inviting gesture. As his tongue snaked in my mouth and mine did the same. My hands moved to his waist and I gently pushed him backward toward the bed. He moaned in my mouth and that made me want him more. I moved my lips to the side of his neck. Biting gently and soothing the touch with my tongue. He loved the feeling that I was giving up as he moaned once again.

"Wait, Will." He pushed me back. It felt a little familiar with Sonny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I want you, I do. But there's something I have to tell you. Remember the guy I told you about that I broke up with?" I tried reading his expression through his eyes.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I didn't tell you everything. And I need to tell you now. I know I haven't told you before. But I think you should know now." My hands were now behind his head and I wrapped them in his hair.

"You sure you want to do this now?"

"I do. Because I think... No, I know that we have a chance at this you and me. And I want it to last."

"I do too."

* * *

"I wouldn't be surprised if you left." Sonny replied after he finished telling me.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I moved closer to him.

"No." His head slumped down.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me before."

"I'm glad to have you." This time it was Sonny's turn to feel a bit scared.

"You always will. Come here." I hugged him close to me in my arms.

"Why don't we order take out tonight?" Sonny changed the subject. He got up and I followed suit.

"I like that idea."

"Good. We could make it a dinner and a movie night."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, do you still have any of those macaroons left?" Sonny could see the glint in my eyes.

"Maybe. What if I said I didn't?"

"Then I would be very disappointed. Because those are my favourite." I walked towards him, teasing him as my hands traveled on his body.

"Are they now?"

"Yes. And soo good." I whispered in his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe. I could hear his breath hitch.

"I just might have some left. We could always make it together." Just then, he could picture them. The rest of it completely forgotten except the mint and the chocolate. A complete mess all over, and a half naked sweaty boyfriend just under him. Thinking about it, made him want him so bad.

"We could. But I don't think it would turn out great."

"Yes it would." He looked at me deeply once again. And that always gets me, looking into his beautiful brown eyes always gets me. His lips found mine. We stood in the middle of the apartment not caring. I moaned softly in his mouth and he gently pushed me back towards the bed. It was as though the tables have been turned. I fell back, letting my head rest on the pillow while he worked on the buttons of my shirt. Just then, there was a loud obnoxious knock coming from the door interrupting us.

"It could be the neighbours." Sonny got up.

"I didn't think we were loud the other night." I replied.

"You are too much." He laughed as he hugged me close.

"Mm. Right back at ya, sexy." The knocking continued. When Sonny opened the door, the person behind nearly toppled on top of him. Sonny was ready to close the door.

"Hey Sonny! Long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Sonny's hand was on the doorknob ready to close it.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Looks like you're doing really good." He invited himself in looking around the place.

"He is actually." I came out of the bathroom, with my shirt back on, ready to fight this battle alongside Sonny.

"You need to leave James."

"You know Sonny, I always thought that we could have been something more." He provoked him.

"You'll never be half of what Sonny is." I spit back back.

"Oh yeah. And what's that?"

"A man with full respect and love." I looked at Sonny who was ready to jump in my arms as soon I said that. James turned his back on me and walked to Sonny.

"Forget him Sonny. I missed you. I love you. You have no idea what it's been like without you. I could never forgive myself for what I did. But I need you to forgive me. Please Sonny."Sonny backed away until he was backed into a corner with no where to go.

"I need you to leave James. Please, just leave." Sonny whispered as he felt the tears.

"I'm not going to leave until I have you. Please."

"He said leave. We don't need you here." I held the door wide open for him. He stood there for a few second longer he took Sonny's hand in his and he snatched it away before James could kiss the back of his hand.

"I'll be back. I promise. I love you Sonny." He backed away from Sonny and turned to the door.

"Don't count on him loving you back." I shouted and slammed the door.

"Are you okay Will?" Sonny rushed to my side.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm better than okay. You were amazing."

"I would do anything for you. You know that. Even if it means taking a bullet for you." I wiped away his tears with my thumbs.

"I would do the same for you."

"How about that take out. I'll order, you pick the movie?" I quickly changed the topic to earlier.

"Sounds like a plan." He gave me a quick kiss. I ordered us some Chinese take-out while Sonny picked out a movie that neither of us have seen. Since he didn't have a couch, we had to sit on his bed. As Sonny was pulling down the comforter on the bed, I watched him from behind with a smile on my face. He set the pillows high up against the wall so we were able to rest up.

I wondered to myself where has someone like him been all this time. I have waited for someone like this; to care for and to love. I walked from behind and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into my embrace.

"That looks warm and inviting." My voice was muffled as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Mm. That's because it is. You ready?"

"I am." I grabbed the food and set it out on the small bed table that he pulled out for the both of us.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Sonny got up from the bed.

"It was." I helped him throw away the empty containers and washed a few of the dishes.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"How um... How close were you and James?" I didn't want to start something with him. But I felt like I needed to know. Sonny sighed and wiped his hands on his pants. He took my hands in his.

"Just the few times I told you. I really thought he gave up."

"I guess not." I looked away.

"Are you jealous?" Sonny teased.

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because your cheeks are red and the way you worry."

"I would never be jealous." I turned away. Sonny gently pulled me back to face him.

"I'm joking Will. Look at me. I'm joking. Besides, I'm with someone very handsome and he has a way with words. And very sexy when he gets angry."

"Now, should I be jealous?" I looked back in his eyes. This time it was my turn to tease.

"No reason to be. Because he is very handsome." He pulled my shirt away.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"What does he look like?" I played with him.

"He has gorgeous blue eyes that I would love to stare at all day. And I'm ready to get him under my covers right now."

"Not if he has something to say about that." I nearly ripped his shirt as I pulled it over him. The back of his knees fell on the bed. He laughed as he scooted up the bed and I followed him up. He spread out his legs, inviting me in. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist, and I could feel his hardness as I slowly rubbed up against him.

"You drive me crazy." He laughed out and moaned at the same time.

"And you love it."

"You have no idea how much." He said as he grabbed my lips with his. He managed to maneuver his way from underneath me and fought for dominance. And I was the one writhing under him, wanting, and needing him. Our hands intertwined above my head and he stopped moving.

"What's wrong Sonny?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect; you're perfect. It's just, what you said before when James was here."

"I meant every word I said when he came barging in. He doesn't know when he's not wanted." Sonny moved from on top of me and laid down next to me and chuckled when I said that.

"That is what I'm talking about. You standing up for me like that the way you did."

"I will never let anyone hurt you. Especially him. And I always care about the people I love." His eyes went wide and he was shocked. He looked straight into my eyes as if I said something weird.

"Sonny, say something please." When he didn't say anything, I thought that was a mistake of what I said. I thought I went too far with that statement. That was until he softly brushed the back of his hand against my cheek and spoke just barely above a whisper.

"I feel the same about you. Come here." I moved closer to him. The kiss was sweet and gentle this time. He pulled me back under him and stared at me for a while. His eyes drinking me in as his hands traced their way lower and loosened my belt buckle and undid the zipper and button of my jeans. His hand reached inside and stroked me with such tenderness I thought I was going to cry. He moved back up towards me and kissed me softly.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." His tongue gently eased quick access inside my mouth. His tongue brushed up against mine and I moaned quietly. His hand was trailing with deliberate slowness.

"Sonny." I panted out.

"Hmm?" His hand moved to my leg and pulled it up against him. I lifted my other leg and wrapped both around his waist. I was so into his kisses and touches that I hadn't realized both of our jeans and boxers were gone. He rocked his hips with mine and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. He stopped for a minute and continued with the strokes. I jumped when a felt a cold sensation running all over. It was soothed by his hand and mouth. His other hand found my entrance as he stuck two fingers inside.

"Ahh, Sonny." I felt him sticking another finger inside of me and he continued with his gentle strokes moving all at the same rhythm. I felt him moan around me as he took me deeper and I gasped loudly and moaned loudly at the feeling. He released me with a loud pop and came up to look in my eyes.

"You want me to stop?" I opened my eyes and stared into his beautiful eyes. I shook my head. His fingers were still buried deep inside of me.

"Do you like that?" He said as he pushed his fingers pushed deeper and found that sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck." I nodded. I had a hard time speaking. The only words I could form were incoherent words as he kept hitting my spot. I rode his fingers desperately wanting more. It didn't feel like enough. He released his fingers and I whined at the loss. He quickly replaced them with his own hardness. He pushed in slow and didn't budge.

"Sonny, please move." Feeling him just in that spot, felt so good. But I needed him to move. After a few seconds of revelling in that, he moved slowly. As much as I liked when he moved slow, I wanted him to move faster.

"Faster please." I wrapped my legs around his waist again as he moved faster and harder. His mouth moved back to mine and I moaned into his, nearly screaming when he found my spot that was just for him. Sweat rolled down our foreheads and our body as we panted heavily and moaned out in the small place. He pulled out once more and thrusted back in with one long deep hard thrust and I found my release in his hand and in between us. It was soon after that, I felt him release in me. His body fell limp against mine and I gently stroked his back and hummed in contentment.

"You are amazing Sonny."

"So are you." He lifted his head and I saw that beautiful smile once again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay. He's long forgotten now. I have you, that's all that matters." He kissed me. Slowly, he pulled out and I rested my head against his chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, my favourite song every night.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will." He kissed the top of my head and we closed our eyes and fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

We walked around the stadium park waiting for Chad. Alex came along with Sonny and I since we were in the Square at the same time. Even though Alex knew about the breakup between Sonny and James, we didn't tell him that he nearly broke down Sonny's door the other day. He knew how Alex would react if we told him, so not one word was said about that night.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking him so long." I broke the silence.

"Okay." Sonny smiled. I walked away from them and into the parking lot looking for Chad. It wasn't usually like him to stall this long. He was always on time for anything really. Maybe he stayed out later than us at the bar. I tried texting him.

Hey Chad, where are you?

Be there in ten minutes. Traffic jam. He replied back quickly.

Hurry. We're waiting.

On my way.

Before I walked away I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Will." I turned around to find no one else but James.

"What the hell do you want James? And how the hell do you know my name?" My anger flared.

"I didn't know you come to watch the games." He completely ignored me.

"It's been our thing ever since Sonny and I met. But that's none of your business."

"I came to talk. Not fight."

"Then what the hell was that the other day?" I nearly screamed.

"I just wanted to tell you, that, you don't think you and Sonny have a chance do you? Please don't tell me you both did it already? If I were you Will, I'd run. He's bad news."

"Right now, the person who's bad news, is you." I spat at him.

"I'm more of a commitment type of guy than he is. And I'm really good in bed, and he would know. Since we've done it more than once. He loves bottoming. And boy does he scream loud."

"Shut the fuck up. Or I swear I will punch you."

"Try me." He snickered, taunting me.

"You know what, why don't you just leave him alone? Why don't you leave us alone? He's moved on from the asshole that you are." I turned around.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." He pulled me back with full force and punched me. I punched him back. He brought his fist in my face first then my stomach and I found myself on the pavement gasping for air. Right behind him, I heard someone punch him right back that sent him running.

"Fuck off." The person yelled. I managed to get up and thank the person that helped me. I looked up to see Chad.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah."

"Geez Will. He nearly tore off your mouth and your nose." I could feel the blood dripping down my face. I touched the spot on my lip that was burning like hell.

"Shit." I muttered. I didn't want Sonny to see me like this.

"Who the hell was that jerk anyway?" He looked to see where he ran off to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him. But what the hell. Everyone was going to find out soon enough. And boy does news travel fast.

"That would be Sonny's ex."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He's very possessive." We started walking.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to wash my face. I don't want Sonny to see this."

"It's pretty bad. He's going to see it."

"Fuck." We went inside the stadium and I quickly ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and swore under my breath. I turned on the cold water and grabbed a paper towel to get rid of the still bleeding cut and some of the blood that was dry.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get Sonny."

"No please. I'm fine. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Chad patted my back in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll be fine." After he left, I looked back up in the mirror and my nose was still bleeding. Man that guy packs a hard punch. I'm just glad that my nose isn't broken. I held my head up and pinched my nose slightly to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Where are they? The game is about to start." Alex exclaimed.

"They're probably just getting something to eat or something." Sonny tried not to sound worried.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chad sat next to them.

"Where's Will? I thought he was with you."

"No. Well he was, but he had to go to the bathroom. He said he'd catch up." Chad squirmed. They waited about ten minutes. The minutes turned into a full half an hour. The game already started and Will still didn't come back.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Will so long." Sonny began to worry.

"I'm sure he's fine." Chad tried stopping him.

"He can tell me that when I see him and not having to worry about him every five seconds. He hasn't answered any of my texts." Sonny got up ignoring Chad. He walked inside and looked for him.

"Will?" His worry lines creased his forehead. He walked into the bathroom and he wasn't there. There was obviously more than one. So he searched every one until he found him lying on the floor unconscious.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my god. Will." I heard Sonny's voice ring out. In seconds, I heard him shuffling towards me. His hand gently brushed away the strands that fell across my forehead. He broke into full panic mode.

"Will. Babe. Come on, wake up." I heard the sound of running water and felt cold water splash in my face. It took me a while to open my eyes to look into his.

"Sonny." I managed to get out.

"I'm here. Let's get you to the hospital come on." He lifted me up slowly.

"I'm fine." My hand shot up to my head as I got a major headache.

"You don't look fine to me."

"I am. I swear." Another dizzy spell washed over me and I stumbled and he caught me.

"Okay. I'll be the judge of that. Wait, is that. Turn your head." I shook my head not wanting him to see my face.

"Will, look at me please. Who did this to you?" He gasped when I looked back up at him.

"No one. I...I bumped into a wall."

"Really Will? A wall did that." He gave a small smile.

"Yes."

"What am I going to do with you Will Horton?"

"Love me?" I whispered. I felt a little relaxed already. Him being here just makes it all better. I leaned my left side against the wall while Sonny wrapped his arms around me.

"I already do. Please tell me."

"It was James." I gave in to his pleading look.

"God dammit. That son of a bitch." He kicked at the garbage bin.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Will. I could never be. I'm mad at him. I never thought that he would do this in a million years. Where?"He took my face in his hands and gently blew on the scar that was left on my face. I never had anyone care about me this much before. I wish I would have met Sonny a long time ago, things would be different.

"In the parking lot when I was waiting for Chad. He saw him punching me and he nearly took the breath out of me. Chad punched him when I couldn't. I told him not to tell you. I didn't want you to get mad at me. And when I came in here trying to get rid of the mess on my face. I got dizzy and dropped out cold."

"He didn't tell me Will. I'm going to have to thank Chad for saving your life. Because I don't know what I would do without you." He cupped both sides of my face and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"You sure you're okay? You had me worried. Promise me that if he does something, you tell me okay?"

"I'm better now that you're here. I'm sorry. I promise."

"Okay. Come on. Let's get something to eat and drink. The break probably started already."

"I completely forgot about the game."

"Come on." Sure enough when we got out of the bathroom, it was packed. The break had started and everyone came inside to stretch out their muscles and relax a bit.

"Hey Sonny." We heard. We turned around and breathed in a sigh of relief when it was only Alex and Chad.

"There you are. What happened to your face Will?" My mouth opened in response but Sonny spoke first.

"It's a long story. We'll tell you later." He rubbed my back and that calmed me down.

"Okay. Let's get something to eat." Chad changed the subject from me to food.

"Is that all you think about, food?" Sonny replied.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"I wonder where all of that is going." Alex looked at him as he doesn't gain any of the weight.

"I know how to keep my food down. Unlike some people. You know who you are." He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Ass." Alex playfully punched him in the shoulder. Sonny looked at me and I smiled back.

"You sure you're okay?" Sonny whispered.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much about me."

"I love you. So I'm going to be worrying about you a lot."

"Good to know."

"So why aren't either of you working?" Alex replied.

"Because we are fun to hang around with."

"Actually, the one thing you can't do is keep your hands off each other."

"Jealous much?" I laughed.

"In your dreams." He retorted back. We each bought a hot dog, nachos and a big drink.

"I'll be going to the bathroom a lot that's for sure." Alex said.

"Too bad. You could've shared with Chad." I tried.

"Gross man. No way am I letting him drink from the same straw as me. It's meant for my mouth and my mouth only." We all laughed at him. We finished watching the rest of the game. The New York Rangers against the Cubs. It was a good game since it was the Cubs first win in a while. I felt a lot better than before. The pain was soon forgotten. But from time to time, I felt a stinging sensation running down my rib cage. Sonny held my hand through the whole game.

"Where are we headed now?" Alex chimed in.

"Another late night in a bar?" Chad shrugged.

"Not for us. We're gonna head home." Sonny spoke for me again. I was feeling dizzy again.

"You don't look so good Will." Alex looked at me.

"He's just tired. We had a long night last night."

"I bet you did." Alex hooted.

"Shut up." Sonny held on to me tighter.

"Next time then. Later. Feel better Will."

"Thanks." I muttered. As we walked to Sonny's car, James stood right across from us, from far away, watching us.

"Forget him. He's not worth it. I don't want to lose you over him Will."

"You won't." I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He kissed the back of my hand before we drove off.

* * *

"Home huh?" I chuckled at Sonny. His face turned red.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Sonny, it's okay. I don't mind. Besides, I like the sound of that."

"Oh do you now?" He unlocked his door and we walked in. He walked into the bathroom and got out his first aid kit as soon as he got in. I closed the door behind me. I slowly took my coat off and hung it on the chair at his desk by the door. He patted the seat next to him motioning for me. I sat on the chair as he got out what he needed from the first aid kit. I moved the chair closer to him so he could take a better look at him.

"You're lucky he didn't break anything."

"I know. Ah." I hissed out as he used an alcohol swab on the cut.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." My voice turned to a whisper. It was quiet as he got rid of any dried blood there was and cleaned my face and stitched me up.

"Are you okay Will?" He wiped away the small tear that fell.

"I'm fine. I just never had anybody care about me this much before that's all."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." My hand fell on his as he brushed my cheek softly.

"So, how did I do doctor?" I cleared my throat.

You did great." Sonny laughed.

"Is there any chance I might survive?"

"There is. Any chance that I might get more than just a kiss?"

"Well, I have this really amazing, incredibly hot boyfriend and I think he would mind a lot." I played along with it.

"That's too bad. Because I had a surprise waiting for you." He got up from the chair to put everything back.

"What kind of surprise? Sonny, come on."

"Nope."

"Come on please." I begged. He laughed as he watched me begging.

"Okay. But first, you're going to have wait under the covers for me." I quickly took my clothes off as fast as I could and dove under the covers.

"Now?" I was in the comfort of his bed and I was waiting for him to join me and give me that surprise.

"Not yet." He watched me squirm.

"Come on Sonny. You know I don't like begging. And I don't like surprises. But I will like it no matter what. Please."

"Mmm. I love watching you beg for it." Sonny smiled as he scored a few points when I turn like that.

"Come on."

"Okay. You just have to close your eyes." Sonny walked next to the bed.

"Why do I always have to close my eyes?" I huffed.

"It makes it even better." He got under the covers next to me. I had no idea what he was doing, but I wanted to know so bad. I opened my eyes just a little to see what he was up to.

"Hey! No peeking."

"Oh." I groaned. I waited a few more minutes.

"Okay. Now you can open." I opened my eyes and looked around me. The few candles that lit the small space around us. I looked in front of me to find my favorite chocolate and a few other things I know he was planning on using. There wasn't really any talking going on after that. I opened the chocolate in front of me and pieced it and we fed each other. The other stuff was forgotten and we threw them off the bed, as sleep was getting in the way of our good time.

"We're going to have to put a rain-check on the other stuff." I replied through a yawn.

"Good idea." I rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell fast asleep.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny walked out from behind the counter and to the back to start with the inventory. I stayed behind helping a few other customers. The morning rush coming to an end. As soon as I was about to go back and help Sonny, I heard someone calling my name.

"Will!"

"Oh. Hey mom. What can I get you?" I cleared my throat.

"I came to talk to you Will."

"About what?" I started on the coffee.

"I know we haven't been around much. But I wanted to talk. You know, just the two of us."

"And 'we' means you and dad right? Where is he by the way?"

"Of course. He's in a meeting. Can we talk? You know, just me and you like the old times."

"What would you want to know mom?" I sighed.

"Well, have you met someone? How do you like working here? You're either here or at the Pub and school. You have a whole new set of responsibilities." She tried. She faked a laugh. I rested my elbows on the counter and watched her trying.

"Okay. I did meet someone. I love working here. It's fun. I don't mind it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really mom."

"So, who is this mystery person? I'm dying to know. Do I know her?" I guess she hasn't heard yet. I knew I had to tell her eventually. Maybe tonight, hopefully.

"Um..." I cleared my throat. I looked up to see Sonny coming back.

"Hi Mrs. Brady."

"Hi Sonny. How is everything?" If it wasn't awkward before, it was awkward now.

"Everything is good. Uh, Will I need your help with something in back."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm sorry to bother you. You must be busy."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just need him for one quick thing." Sonny replied looking between us.

"Okay. One more thing Will. Your dad and I are going out for dinner tomorrow and we wanted you to join us. You know, just catch up, if you'd like. You can bring Sonny if you want."

"Uh..,Sure. Sonny?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. I didn't want to do this on my own.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. I will let your father know. I will talk to you later Will. Have fun working." She took her coffee with a smile and left.

"So you wanted my help with something?" Sonny dragged me to the back.

"I do. It's in here though." We went into his office. I walked in first with Sonny behind me. As soon as he closed the door, he pinned me to the door. And his mouth was all over me.

"I thought you needed my help for something." I moaned.

"I'm gonna need your help with the mess in here." He backed away pulling me to him and walked me backwards until I felt my legs hitting the desk.

"What mess?" I asked. As soon as I said that, he threw whatever papers that were on the desk on the floor and set me on top.

"That mess. But not until I'm done with you." He lifted my shirt away.

"Sonny. I never saw this side of you before. I like it. What if someone comes in here though and they see us?"

"Don't worry. No one will see or hear us."

"Looks like somebody thought all this out."

"I did. Now stop talking." I let my head fall back giving him access to my neck. He started off with kissing my neck and then I felt the wetness of his tongue. I breathed heavily. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He unbuckled my jeans and he did the same with his. His mouth ravished mine hungrily. Sonny pushed me back a little further so I was able to lie back. His hands trailed down as his mouth stayed on mine.

"Wait." I stopped him.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" He got up thinking that he did something wrong.

"No. I'm fine." He got up off me and I was able to get up and turned him around so he was the one to lie on the table.

"You think you're clever huh?" He smiled.

"I don't think. I know. Now stop talking." My hands moved lower and I began to stroke him through the kisses. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around me giving me easy access to him. My finger found his entrance and I pushed in hard sending waves through his body.

"Don't stop." He groaned out. My mouth ran to his neck. His hands holding me to him steadily. My fingers left him and I pushed myself slowly into him. My lips moved to the shell of his ear and I breathed heavily with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Right there. Yeah." He moved one hand behind his head holding on to the desk while the other stayed around me. I moved one of my hands to the desk and held on while my other stroked him.

"You feel so good Sonny." I whispered through the kisses and the soft touches.

"Oh god, Will. You feel so good. Harder, faster, please." I lifted his leg up higher and wrapped them around me. Both of his hands were clutched at the end of the desk. I moved my hands next to his. Our breathing was ragged and I could feel the heat building on my body and around me. He closed his eyes loving the feeling. I pushed in harder until he found his release in between us and I found mine in him. He moaned out again with my name on his lips and I watched him as I gently squeezed him again and his back arched and his body shuddered from the intense orgasm.

"Mmm." Sonny hummed. His eyes were still closed as if he was saving the moment. I gently kissed them open.

"I don't think you'll be able to do any work in here." I chuckled.

"I don't think so either." He kissed me back. We both got up to put our clothes on and clean the mess.

"Now I know why you needed me so bad."

"I will always want you in so many ways."

"Good to know." I did the button up on my jeans. He was half naked and he walked closer to me, blocking my way.

"Next time, we're trying out the couch. Or maybe even the tables. Or the counter top."

"Easy there."

"What can I say. You make me this way." Sonny gently nibbled near my collarbone.

"You are one of a kind."

"Thank you." Sonny smiled and finished off with his shirt and started by picking up some of the papers.

"What's this?" I started helping out with the mess that we made. Picking up the papers, there was something that caught my eye. My good mood changed when I saw a closed envelope. There was a certain smell to it, it smelled like vanilla.

"What's what?" Sonny turned around.

"Sonny, I'm not sure how to say this. But I miss you. I'm sorry for the way acted and the way I treated you. I miss hearing your laugh and holding your hand. You were everything to me. I remember our times together we spent everyday and hearing you declare your love for me made me the happiest person in the world. I wish I would have said yes when you asked, I regret that everyday. And I regret cheating on you. I love you with all my heart and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Love, James."

"I never saw that." Sonny moved towards me.

"That's because there is no stamp or anything. It just has your name on the back." I looked down.

"Will look at me. Look at me Will. I never ever saw that before. If I did, it would have been in the garbage in seconds. In fact," he took the letter from my hands and ripped it to pieces.

"I don't need that. We don't need that."

"Okay." I whispered. I turned around and was about to leave.

"Will." I could hear the worry in his voice. I turned back around to see him crying. His shoulders shook from his tears. I was ready to cry myself seeing him like that. I walked back to him and hugged him tight and close to me.

"I'm here. It's okay, I believe you." He returned the hug.

"I love you Will. Only you with all my heart." He looked at me with those tear filled eyes.

"I love you too Sonny." We kissed one more time. We stayed that way for a while.

"We better get going. The customers are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah." I whispered. We left in silence. It was a little quiet and the day drew to a close in the same manner. It's not about the letter really. It was about what was written. Those words made me feel insecure and I found myself doubting our relationship. I could feel my insecurities surface. I never felt like this before. I know Sonny had been in other relationships. But I want ours to be based on trust and commitment.

I'm not the type of person to think romantic thoughts like some people, and I have a hard time with words. Sonny always has a way with words. And knowing him, sometimes I think that he can do better than me. I know we've both been hurt before and neither of us want that. And I don't want to be the one to hurt Sonny. I love him with all my heart, that's the only thing that matters.

"Will and I will close. You and Lauren can go." Sonny replied to one of his baristas.

"Sure. Thanks Sonny." Lauren and Josh hung up their aprons and took their coats and left. I started wiping down the tables and swept the floor. Sonny dimmed down the lights and out of the blue, I could hear a soft melody of a guitar playing. I could feel Sonny's presence behind me.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered. I turned around to face him and took his hand in mine.

"Our first dance."

"Yeah, I know. Kind of cheesy."

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect." I whispered. His face was close to mine. And I could smell the cologne that he sprayed. His lips were inches away from mine.

"You have no idea how much I love you Will."

"I think I do." Our lips touched softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He pressed his forehead against mine and we stopped dancing.

"It's not your fault Sonny. I guess I was scared. I mean you have experience and you've been with a few guys. And sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough."

"I'm not perfect Will. Not all the time. I have my flaws. And I don't want you to ever to say that you're not good enough. Because you are good enough for me. You say that you're not good with words, neither am I. But when I'm around you, everything just comes out naturally." He lifted my chin up and smiled. I smiled with tears in my eyes. He wiped away my tears and my breath hitched from it all.

"You okay?" He asked when I opened my eyes.

"Better now."

"Okay good. Let's finish up and head out."

* * *

"Oh. I so don't want to go tomorrow." I groaned and fell on top of the bed.

"We can always cancel." Sonny threw his keys on the desk and joined me.

"I wish."

"We'll get through it. I promise." Sonny gave a warm smile and kissed my cheek.

"I can get through anything as long as you're with me." We both got up and got rid of our clothes to get under the covers.

"Night Will. I love you."

"Night. Love you too." Today was a long day, I could tell you that. But it's always worth it when Sonny is with me.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They mean a lot to me. Most of my time is spent writing endlessly. And it's amazing to have a lot of followers and favorites and reviews from all of you and guests as well. I wouldn't have made it to this story if it weren't for any of you. So, I am going to stop rambling on. You probably don't want to read a whole page on this. Anyway's here's the next ch. This ch. contains some mature content. _

* * *

I was kind of nervous as we walked to the fancy restaurant to meet up with my parents. I don't know how Sonny wasn't nervous. It kind of felt weird; almost sort of like some double date or something. Except mom and dad don't know I'm gay.

"Will?" Sonny spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop fiddling with the buttons on your shirt. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"It's not Sonny. I don't know if I can do this. I mean they still don't know I'm gay and I'm nervous as it is right now." We stopped right in front of the doors just before we got in.

"We can do this. It's okay. We can get through this together." Sonny fixed my shirt and straightened it out. He kissed me softly to reassure me. I gave a small smile and took his hand in mine before we walked in. I squeezed it gently and he squeezed back. We let go when we crossed to the desk that stood in the front by the second set of doors.

"May I help you?" He put on his classic demeanour as he stood tall and straight. I barely looked at him and he looked okay for a place like this. This place wasn't really my style but, I don't think I can get used to it.

"We are looking for Mrs. Brady." I spoke. As mom told me earlier that the reservation was under her name.

"Ah, here we go. They are just sitting right over there." He looked down at his list and pointed out to where they were sitting.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Have a nice evening." We walked past him and over to where my parents sat.

"I'm so glad you made it Will, and Sonny." Mom got up from her chair and hugged me.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course. Anytime. Any friends of Will's can join us whenever they like." _Oh, but he is more than just a friend. I'm not even going to try and bring it up in a public place._

"So, how is the coffee shop going?" Dad started up the conversation.

"It's going great, thank you." While Sonny and my dad were talking, my mom and I started our own conversation.

"So, how did you two meet?" Mom asked.

"Um, it was at a while ago at a basketball game." It seemed as though, it was a getting to know my boyfriend kind of thing. I didn't mind telling mom how we met, but I don't want it to sound awkward between the four of us.

"Are you okay Will?" Mom leaned in close to me.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I gave a small but fake smile to mom.

"Will, it's okay. It's just us. You don't have to worry."

"I know. It's just... I mean does it have to be in a fancy restaurant like this?" I fiddled with my napkin.

"I thought you would like it."

"I do. But, um...I..uh..I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sonny and my dad stopped talking when they saw me get up and leave.

"Is Will okay?" Lucas turned to Sami.

"He's fine."

"Then why did he practically run? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine and he jumped out of the chair." Sami scoffed.

"I'm going to check on him." Sonny got up from the chair.

"Thanks Sonny." Sami smiled at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucas whispered harshly.

"Oh my god Lucas. What is wrong with you? I barely said ten words to him and he bolted. Why do you always make me the bad guy in every situation?" She tried keeping her voice down.

"That's me right? Please Sami. Just save it."

"You know what? I thought we would come here and have a nice conversation with Will and his friend. We didn't come here to fight."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's just get through this without fighting. Can we do that?"

"Yes. Thank you." She sighed. They both waited patiently for Will and Sonny to get back.

"Will?"

"I can't do this Sonny. I just can't." I ran my hands through my hair. He took my hands in his.

"We can do this." I looked into his eyes and I calmed down. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly and relaxed.

"Okay." I said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." My hands still in his, he kissed the back of my hands and then my lips. I rested my forehead against his and breathed softly.

"Let's go." We walked out of the bathroom. I walked behind him and sat down next to Sonny.

"You okay Will?" Mom asked me again.

"Much better."

"Good." Sonny took my hand from under the table and squeezed it gently.

I actually enjoyed the evening we spent. And by the glances that Sonny was giving me and his huge smile, I can tell he enjoyed it as well.

"What I really want to know is how you got Will to do that." Mom shouted over the table at Sonny.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Sonny laughed. He looked over at me with that look in his eyes that he always gets. _Oh, I beg you not to say anything._

"Oh come on." _How did we get to talking about me? _I was so going to get him for that.

"His Yak Butter Tea isn't that great actually. I make better coffee than he does anyway." I interjected.

"I'd like to challenge you to that."

"I'm all for it." Our laughter soon died down as we ate the last bite of our meal and took the last sip of our drinks.

"Wow. I am stuffed." Sonny gently patted his stomach.

"Me too. That was very filling." I agreed.

"We should do this again next time." Mom beamed.

"We should. I really enjoyed this. I'm not trying to sound cheesy or anything. But I'm really glad that we got to spend time with you Will. And Sonny, you can join us anytime." Dad came in.

"Thank you for the offer. Mr. Horton." Sonny smiled.

"Anytime. Well, we better get going. We both work tomorrow."

"Of course. We do too anyway." As dad went to pay for the bill, we all got up as we were ready to leave. He came back a few minutes later and we walked out. We both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I was glad we were parked on the other side of the building from them.

"So? What did you think?" I let go a sigh.

"I had a great time."

"You sure? It wasn't awkward for you or anything?"

"I was a little nervous at first. But, I got over it. And I had a great time." He walked me to the passenger side of his car.

"You're just saying that."

"Nope. I had fun."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really. You still can't be hungry." He replied as he heard my stomach make a noise.

"Actually, I'm full."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." He whispered in my ear and pinned me to the side of the car. My heart began racing, and I felt his breath trailing a path from my ear to my neck.

"Not here. Sonny, please. I want you, but not here."

"Your wish is my command." He opened the door for me like a gentleman and I slid inside. He quickly ran to the other side and got in. I'm not sure if it was some kind of luck, but every single light we went through was green. He pulled the car into park by the building and he quickly got to my side to open the door.

"Wow. Never thought I would have someone doing that for me." I blushed.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic. Come on." He hurried us out of the parking lot and we made it into the building. We made it to his floor on record time. He then started ravishing at my neck. I moaned softly.

"Sonny, what if someone sees us?" I tried getting out.

"No one can see us. Don't worry." He placed his lips on mine, quieting my moans. We were standing next to his door and he pushed me up against it. I moved my hand to his pocket to grab his keys. I let my hand travel just in between his legs and let my lips move to his ear.

"Mmm. Sonny, you feel good."

"Fuck, Will." He whispered. I moved my lips to his earlobe and gently nibbled and soothed it with my tongue. He fumbled for the keys and they fell on the floor.

"Damn it." Sonny screamed. He got out of my grasp and grabbed the keys to open the door. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed me back up against it. He ground his hips into me and I let my head fall back.

"You drive me crazy with your teasing."

"Good." I laughed at Sonny.

"We'll see about that." He already unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it away from me. He skimmed his fingers up my body and I shivered at the feeling. His hand moved to my thigh and lifted my leg up to wrap around his waist. I moved my other leg and pulled myself up to wrap both my legs around him. I grabbed a hold of his face and grabbed his lips with mine. I panted heavily through our kisses. We reached the bed, and Sonny shoved me gently and crawled after me. I chuckled at how much he wanted me.

"You think this is funny, huh?"

"Nope." I watched him getting rid of his shirt and his hands made their way to my pants.

"Are you sure? Because I can tease you all night. I know how much you like that." Sonny pushed away my pants and boxers all in one motion and grabbed my cock and stroked me.

"Oh god Sonny. I've had enough of teasing." I flipped him over almost too harshly and got rid of his pants and boxers in one motion. I did the almost the exact same, but my hand was the only thing that was stroking him. I let my mouth take over, while my hand moved past his base and straight to his entrance. Instead of teasing, I pushed in two fingers inside.

"Holy shit. Oh, Will." I opened my eyes and caught his eyes. He bit his lower lip from screaming as he found his release. He brought his hands to the back of my head and buried them in my hair. I watched his head roll back and his back arched for more. I let go with a pop and traveled back to his lips. I released my fingers and I caressed his body.

"Hi." I giggled as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hi to you too. Well, that was um, different." Sonny panted out.

"You didn't like it?" I rolled off from on top of him and laid down next to him.

"Of course I did. I just didn't think that, you were into something...well..uh." I kissed away his stutter.

"I wasn't. But I wasn't sure if you would like it. I don't know. I guess I just got carried away."

"Will, it's okay. Because it was perfect." Sonny smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I think it's your turn." He found his way on top of me.

"No. Sonny please. I don't think I can last any longer." I begged.

"Well, that is the best part." He laughed as he kissed his way down.

"Sonny..."

"Shhh." He whispered before he took me in his mouth. I felt his fingers bury inside of me, and his mouth and other hand enveloped me. I breathed and moaned heavily when his tongue came out to lick my cock and opened his mouth and began sucking me again. I couldn't take it anymore. Just a single touch from him makes my mind go hazy. In seconds, I let go and screamed his name.

"That...was...wow." I tried getting out. He came back up and kissed me.

"That good, huh?"

"Sonny, there's something that I need to tell you."

"Tell me what? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere." He held me close to him.

"It can wait. I don't want to ruin this moment." Sonny wrapped his arms comfortably around me and I rested my head against his chest.

"This moment, nothing can be wrong."

"I want us to stay like this forever." I yawned. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"We will. I promise you that Will. Because I plan on loving you for the rest of my life." Sonny closed his eyes and joined Will in sleep.

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

I sat at the small table in the middle of the room, thinking. Thinking about how fast the time went by, and how I got to be here. I looked past me at a sleeping figure. I couldn't help but smile as he slept peacefully. He moved around in his sleep, he felt the empty spot next to him and his eyes shot open.

"Will?"

"I'm right here Sonny." I answered back.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come here. What made you get up so early?" I got up from the chair and sat next to him.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"I understand. You want to tell me?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"It's nothing really. I don't want to bring it up now." I got closer to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"We might as well get up now. It's almost six thirty and we have to open up." Sonny looked next to him and checked the time. He grabbed his watch and wrapped it around his wrist. I sat up next to him and he hugged me close.

"Are you sure you're okay Will? Will?"

"Huh?" My eye stared blankly in front of me. My eyes shifted when Sonny turned me around and I was staring into his eyes instead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"You sure?" Sonny raised his eyebrows at me.

"Of course I am." I was about to get up, but Sonny stopped me.

"I have a better idea. I will open up and you can stay sleeping. You look tired, you need to rest a bit more. And I'll be done early and we can do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him and we both laughed.

"Whatever you want." He pronounced every word with a kiss.

"Fine." I gave in to that look he gave me.

"You get your rest and I will be back before you know it." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay."

I woke up a few hours later well rested and I decided to go out for a walk to clear my mind. Last night came rushing back to me and I can still feel Sonny's hands all over me and his kisses that made me feel lightheaded. I grabbed my keys and headed out for my walk and maybe I just might check on Sonny.

* * *

"Hey Will." I turned around and saw T walking my way.

"Look T, I don't have time okay." I walked away.

"Come on man. Just hear me out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said to you. It just happened so fast." He grabbed my arm and stood in front of me.

"Save it T." I continued to walk. But he came back to block my path.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Okay. Go for it." I stood there with my arms folded, waiting. We stood in the park.

"I'm sorry what I said to you before. I was out of line, and I was stupid."

"You were way out of line, and very stupid." I stated correctly.

"Okay, I get it. But I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise. You're one of my best friends, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. And if it means accepting who are, then I'm happy for you. And I'm happy you have Sonny. You two are lucky to have each other." He waved his arms at me.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"I know. So what do you say? I'm really sorry Will." He put his hand out. I just stared at him for a few seconds.

"What the hell is that? Come on, I forgive you." Instead of shaking his hand, I reached for him in a brotherly hug.

"Thanks man." T relieved a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. Hey, wanna get a coffee?" I started walking.

"Sure." We walked out of the park and went to CommonGrounds.

* * *

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come by. So what's new with you?" Alex slid into the seat at the bar.

"Not much."

"Where's Will?" Alex looked around to see if Will was around.

"He's at our place."

"Do you find it weird when you say that?"

"No. Should it be." Sonny brought a mug of coffee in hand and handed it to his brother.

"No. But I'm just saying. I mean you two have been together for this long. You haven't been in a relationship for this long."

"I know. I've never been happier. Not since..." The smile deflated on Sonny's face.

"Not since James. I know, I'm sorry I brought that up."

"No. It's okay. I'm fine. I haven't thought about him in the longest time which is a good thing. Anyway, I am looking forward to our eight month anniversary since we've been together. Which is tomorrow." That smile enveloped his face once again as he thought about it.

"Please, spare me the details man. I do not need to know anything about my brothers' love life."

"You're just jealous." Sonny made a face at him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so jealous."

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad came in.

"Wow. Sometimes I still can't get over the fact that a Dimera and a Kiriakis are friends." Alex replied.

"Ha ha. Bite me. Can I get a coffee Sonny?" Chad mocked him.

"Sure." As Sonny turned around to make another brew of coffee, the door opened once again. T and I came walking in. Just as Chad was about to say something, I brought a finger up to my mouth to quiet him. The three of them stood by the counter and watched as I made my way to Sonny.

"You are so not funny Alex." Sonny replied as his eyes were covered, hiding the sight in front of him.

''Take another guess. Besides if I were Alex I wouldn't be doing this.'' I brought my lips to the back of his neck and kissed him. I felt his body relax in mine and he leaned into my embrace. I released my hands from his eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi to you too." Sonny laughed and turned around in my arms.

"I thought you said you were almost done."

"I thought I was. But it got swamped in here and Lauren and I are the only ones working today." I gently brushed the tip of his nose with my finger.

"Oh. How about I help you out with that? So you can finish faster."

"I like the sound of that. But I don't think I would be able to take my eyes off you. So I don't know how we are going to finish any faster."

"It will. But first, I want my kiss." I puckered my lips and leaned in to him. He chuckled softly before he met me in the middle. We let our lips graze gently. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue drive inside. I moaned and I couldn't take it anymore. He broke off the kiss.

"As much as I want you right now, I don't want to give an audience to our paying customers." Sonny whispered.

"What was that? Oh, I thought I heard the word bedroom, I'm sorry." Alex laughed out loud as the three of them moved and sat at a table by the counter.

"No matter how many times you mention it, I don't think they can hear you. I don't think they even understand the word PDA. I mean seriously." Chad followed.

"Mmm, they are so not funny. How about this, you go take your break and I will cover for you." I shook my head and shifted my gaze back to Sonny.

"But that wasn't the plan."

"Awe, you planned something out?"

"I did. I believe there is a game tonight that I planned to take you to. And there is this great place that I would like to take you to dinner to. And tomorrow night is planned as well, so you better not have made any plans for tomorrow."

"Let me see. Nope nothing planned tomorrow. You don't have to do this Sonny." I rested my hands against his chest.

"I want to." He whispered.

"Okay. Let me just help you out here and you go take a break. For me."

"Fine." He gave me a quick kiss.

"Good." I watched him walk to the table where our friends and his brother sat. I smiled knowing that this is right in every way. And knowing that my heart hurts at how much I love him.

* * *

"I'm glad you joined us T." I patted his back.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime. We're friends, no invitation needed."

"Thanks."

"Hey Will, guess what?" Chad asked from behind me.

"What?"

"The Cubs suck." He laughed in my ear.

"Oh, you are so going to get it man." I ran after him from the park to the Square. Sonny walked alongside T, and they were getting along great. Alex was on the other side of Sonny. They stopped by the couch and sat down to relax. Sonny got up once again to get rid of Chad.

"You need to calm your boyfriend dude." Chad got rid of his laughter and went to sit down.

"Will do. So, what do you say, we head home?" Sonny said once Chad was out of earshot and Sonny pulled me into his arms.

"I like the sound of that." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Good. Let's go." We walked over to the couch to let them know that we were leaving.

"Already?" Alex interjected.

"Yeah. We are tired." Sonny said back.

"I bet you are." He wiggled his eyebrows at us.

"You're sick."

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm trying to picture it or anything."

"Okay, now you're creeping me out." Chad replied so he sat next to him.

"Exactly." T brought in.

"Oh really. Whose side you on? Actually I have a good idea right now. Anybody up for a game of beer pong?"

"Sure." T and Chad nodded.

"Awesome." They turned their heads to ask Sonny and Will, but they were gone.

"Too bad. Oh, I know a great place." Chad said.

"Cool, let's go."

"You seem to know a lot of places." Alex gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah well, I'm awesome. That's why."

* * *

"I love you so much Sonny you have no idea. And I'm excited for tomorrow." I smiled.

"So am I." Sonny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hope we didn't leave them there to do anything stupid."

"I'm sure they won't." He smiled back at me and stared into my eyes. I let one of my hands travel to his hair and I let my other one wander past his chest. And I boldly brought my hand and stroked him gently. His head rolled back and I kissed his neck and sucked gently.

"Oh, Will." I hummed contentedly. I felt his hands wrap around my neck. He lifted my head up until we were staring at each other.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just we're in the park and we're making out." He pointed out to me.

"Care to take care of the rest of this at home?"

"Oh god yes." He took my hand and nearly dragged me out of there.

A shadow stood there in the darkness of the trees that hid him from them. A menacing glare that bore fire. He wanted to take one of them out of the picture, or maybe both. He didn't care, he just wanted Will out of the picture. And he knew exactly how to make his plan work.

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

"Hi, are you the building manager?" A person walked up to the desk.

"Yes I am. Is there anything I can help you with today sir?"

"Yes there is. I was wondering if you had an extra key to apartment 14? My friend forgot his key and wallet inside and he wanted me to get it for him."

"Let me see. Ah, here we go. Apartment 14, Kiriakis is it?"

"Yes." He waited as he watched the manager looked for the extra key.

"There it is." He grabbed it and handed it to the person in front of him.

"Thank you."

"No problem." It was that easy. Just a simple thing like that can get you into someone's room. He took the stairs, taking his time. He watched Sonny leave about a half an hour ago with Will. He knew this was his chance.

He stood right in front of the door, trying to remember the last time he was there. It was their first fight they had. Sonny had forgiven him easily but still had his doubts. But when James made that mistake of sleeping with someone else, he knew he crossed the line. He opened the door and surveyed the apartment.

It was still the same as before, but a bit different. He looked over to the desk by the door and saw that he replaced the picture inside the frame. Sonny had his arm wrapped around Will and they had the biggest smile on their faces. He picked up the picture frame to admire it up close. He let his thumb cover Will as he traced his finger over Sonny's beautiful face.

"How did I ever let you go? All I know is that I made the stupidest and biggest mistake of my life." He set it back down exactly where it was and moved on. He went into the kitchen and thought of other memories they had in there.

_"Okay, okay. Stop it."_

_"You got something on your shoulder Sonny. Here let me get it." They were face to face and he brought his hand to his shoulder. But instead, he let his mouth cover the chocolate mess. He snaked his tongue out, and licked away the chocolate before he sucked a love bite._

_He moved his lips to his neck. Sonny grabbed his head forcefully and looked deep into his eyes, before their mouths devoured each other. Clothes were strewn about and they didn't get a chance to make it to the bed. Before they even got to it, Sonny's head banged against the cupboard._

_"You okay Sonny?" He stopped whatever he was doing._

_"Yeah. I'm fine. I have an idea. Why don't we finish cleaning up this mess. And we take the rest of this to bed? We're almost done anyway."_

_"Sounds like a plan." He shook his head at the memory. What am I thinking? He's moved on to someone else. He looked at the refrigerator and saw more pictures. There was one with just Sonny himself._

"Oh, god I miss you. But I can't. I got to take you out of my mind. You got a boyfriend who is not even in your league. He's not everything I am. But I will make sure you see that." He closed the refrigerator door once he was done in there.

He walked next to Sonny's side of the bed. He brought the pillow to his face and smelled out Sonny's scent. His favourite cologne mixed with the vanilla coconut shampoo. He moved his other hand to trace the memory of Sonny's figure and every dip, groove and curve of his body on the bed.

"And your smell invades my every being that I can't get enough of." He got up and went into the bathroom after he savoured the smell of his love.

"And your touch, makes my heart beat faster than anything. It's as if you have engraved every part of you in me. I want you so bad. In my arms, in my bed, in my life. I know I said before that I couldn't have you. But I can't take it anymore. I want you so bad." He looked into the mirror, then looked across to the shower. He opened the glass door and walked inside.

_The water cascaded against two hot bodies that were splayed against the wall. He breathed out hot air in Sonny's ear as his__mouth traveled to his neck. Sonny let out a strangled cry as they rubbed against each other. Sonny was flipped around until his hands were above him and his head fell back in pleasure._

_"I want you." Sonny pleaded._

_"How bad?"_

_"So bad."_

_"I want to hear you."_

_"I want you so fuckin' bad dammit it."_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted by his ringing phone.

**You might want to hurry up.**

**Why?**

**I see them coming.**

**Uh, okay. I'm need to do one more thing and I'm out of here**. He panicked.

**You're not going to have enough time. You need to hide.**

**I'll think of something.**

**Do it quick.** He hung up the phone. He got out of the shower and opened the mirror to find what he was looking for. He quickly put it back and wiped his hands on his pants. He was about to leave when he heard the door open. He left the bathroom door ajar to listen in on them.

"What's after that?" I kept hammering Sonny with questions.

"If you could be patient, you will find out." He grabbed a few things that he forgot from before.

"Come on Sonny." I begged.

"You're so hot when you beg. And no, because it's a surprise." He laughed at the expression I was giving him.

"I hate surprises. You should know that." I pouted.

"I do know. But if you wait, you will get the best surprise of all."

"Please tell me that's you." I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You bet it is."

"Good." I kissed him softly. I brushed my hands into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned softly in his mouth.

"We're gonna be late if we don't stop." Sonny said through our kisses.

"I don't want to stop. What if we just stayed here? I just want to be with you with no one else around." We pulled away from the embrace.

"As much as I love the sound of that, I don't want to lose our reservation. And the other things I planned out."

"Okay." I finally gave in into his charm. His hand brushed against my face lovingly.

"I love you so much Will. You're the one person in my life that never gave up on me. On us. And I'm so glad to have met you. You are everything that I could ever ask for and much more."

"I love you too Sonny. So much." He wiped away the few tears that somehow appeared.

"Let's go."

"Okay." I said merely above a whisper. He held the door open for me and closed it behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard them leave. He waited about ten minutes before he left. He made sure that he left no signs or traces of him ever being there. He looked at the key for a minute and thought that he would hold on to it for a while. He made sure that manager didn't see him as he slipped passed the desk and left.

"Did you get caught?" Someone asked him.

"No I was careful. And I made sure of everything."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before we get caught."

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Life can be hectic and work as well. It takes too much out of the day. Anyway here's is the next ch. and hopefully a lot of amazing reviews from you all wonderful readers. _

* * *

I woke up and felt a heaviness wrapped around me. I turned around to find brown eyes and a smile waking me up.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning." I sighed in content and I snuggled deeper into his arms. I never thought once in my life how something like this would feel like. Waking up and seeing that smile on his face, makes my day everyday.

"Care for breakfast in bed?" He smiled at me.

"I would love that. But I would feel better if I was the one that made it and brought it over here."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Okay. But you know how much I love spoiling you."

"Yes I do." I slipped on my shorts and padded my way over to the kitchen. I started out with the coffee and made my way to the stove. I tried out my skills to make French toast and some bacon and eggs. I hummed a little tune as I went along. I brought out a carton of juice from the refrigerator and poured two small glasses. I turned around to find Sonny leaned up against the counter.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love the way you just made yourself at home. And not just that. I love that you're cooking half naked."

"Only for you."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around me. I stopped what I was doing and I leaned in to his embrace. I turned around to look deeply into his eyes, and looking into them is like looking past every doubt I ever had.

"Are you okay Will?" He wiped away a tear that I didn't know was there.

"Yes I am."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. This is perfect. You're perfect." I traced my hands over his biceps and into that curve of his muscled body that I loved so much. I let my hand travel lower. I really don't know what it is about him that makes me this way. But every single time he stands in font of me; whether if he is half naked or fully clothed, he takes my breath away every time.

"Will, what about breakfast?"

"What about it?" I gave him a heated look.

"The coffee is going to get cold and so is the rest of the food."

"I don't care. I want you." I walked him backwards until we were near the bed.

"You really can't wait?"

"No. But when you stand in front of me like that, I can't control what happens." My hands lowered to the waist band of his boxers.

"You are something else Will. You know that?" Sonny laughed at me.

"I do. Now shut up." I pushed him on top of the bed and I crawled up to him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

"We can save that for later. Right now, I want my breakfast in bed." He said once we pulled away for air.

"Fine." I huffed out. I got up and went to grab the breakfast.

"This is one of the best morning I ever had." He replied once I got back with tray in hand.

"'One of?'" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, besides waking up next to you and telling you how much love you every morning."

"I love you too."

"I hope Alex and Chad got at the coffeehouse on time." Sonny changed the subject.

"I hope so too."

"I have an idea. We're almost done, so why don't we head over there and see how things are going?"

"Good idea. But first..." I stopped him from getting up and pulled him back and kissed him deeply.

"God, I love you and the things you do to me." He moaned. I laughed softly as I let my hands take a detour from his waist, past the waistband of his boxers and slipped my hand inside and stroked him gently. My lips grabbed a hold of his neck, as I sucked a love bite in that same spot he did to me last night. I squeezed him once more and I felt him let go with a low guttural moan. I let go of his neck with a pop. We both panted heavily. He rested his forehead against mine as we tried catching our breaths, savouring the moment.

"Just a little preview for later." I whispered in his ear.

"Can't wait." He whispered back.

* * *

"Wow. I wasn't sure this place was going to still be in place with you two." We walked in and saw Alex cleaning off a table and Chad was at the counter. We walked over to the counter and sat in front of them.

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Not." Alex turned around and faced us.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sonny pretended to be offended by putting his hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Just a little."

"Here's your coffee. That will be 5.75." Chad cleared his throat and covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter.

"If you've forgotten, I own this place. Actually, me and Will do."

"Do I care?"

"Do you want to get paid?"

"I'm kidding, Sonny. I'm kidding."

"I was too."

"You're right. He's not funny at all." Chad exclaimed to Alex. They both laughed at some joke that only they got.

"Wow. So not funny. Wanna head out?"

"Yes, please. Away from these laughing hyenas." We turned back to them and they were still laughing. We got up and left them that way.

"Hey Will, Sonny."

"Hey T. What's up?"

"I was actually thinking that maybe the three of us could grab a bite and catch a movie later."

"Sorry man. But Sonny's taking me out tonight. Maybe another time. Why don't you ask Alex and Chad? They might take you up on the offer."

"Sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He walked passed us to the coffeehouse.

"Ha. The only thing I'd rather do is take you back home and have my way with you."

"You know that kind of talk is not going to make me last any longer."

"Good. Let's see how I can make that happen." Sonny faced me and walked backwards. I pushed him up against the brick beside the trees away from any onlookers.

"You sure did change in the last few months since we've been together."

"You bet I did. And it's because of you. You changed me Sonny. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. And I don't want that to change. I don't want to lose you over James or anyone else. I just want you." My tone changed from what it was before.

"I love you too Will. So much." He pulled me close and our lips collided against each other's. I grounded my hips into his. He moaned quietly in my mouth and I grabbed one of his legs to wrap around me while his hand was entwined with my other hand.

"We are going to be late for dinner. And that surprise I have planned for you."

"Just a little longer. Please?" I whined.

"Seriously Will. I think I'm going to be losing it soon with your demanding, and begging tone."

"Good. Now just a few seconds longer." I grabbed his lips once more in a searing kiss. We ducked back out into the Square and made sure that our clothes weren't messy.

"So what was that about you not being able to last any longer?" I laughed.

"Oh god." He groaned, but gave me his beautiful smile at me.

* * *

"What's after that?" I kept hammering Sonny with questions.

"If you could be patient, you will find out." He grabbed a few things that he forgot from before.

"Come on Sonny." I begged.

"You're so hot when you beg. And no, because it's a surprise." He laughed at the expression I was giving him.

"I hate surprises. You should know that." I pouted.

"I do know. But if you wait, you will get the best surprise of all."

"Please tell me that's you." I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You bet it is."

"Good." I kissed him softly. I brushed my hands into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned softly in his mouth.

"We're gonna be late if we don't stop." Sonny said through our kisses.

"I don't want to stop. What if we just stayed here? I just want to be with you with no one else around." We pulled away from the embrace.

"As much as I love the sound of that, I don't want to lose our reservation."

"Okay." I finally gave in into his charm. His hand brushed against my face lovingly.

"I love you so much Will. You're the one person in my life that never gave up on me. On us. And I'm so glad to have met you. You are everything that I could ever ask for and much more."

"I love you too Sonny. So much." He wiped away the few tears that managed to appear.

"Let's go."

"Okay." I said merely above a whisper. He held the door open for me and closed it behind him.

To Be Continued...


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: This ch contains maturity. I'm not sure how it will turn out, I wrote it quick last night. Apparently I was on a roll and I couldn't stop. Hope y'all like it. :)_

* * *

"How do you like it?" Sonny looked at me with anticipation.

"It's really good."

"Come on Will. You don't have to say that because of me."

"No. I really like it. It's really good." I looked around me once again at the scattered tables and the couples that sat around us. But to me, it felt like we were the only ones there.

"Good." He looked at me with his beautiful smile with a sparkle in his eyes that shone like a million stars.

"And it's got a great view." I looked up at the stars that enveloped the sky. The rooftop restaurant which was Sonny's idea to go to was one of the best so far. This was the first time I ever came here, and I'm glad Sonny brought us. The stars that shone brightly and the candles on the table tops and the edges around the rooftop danced in the darkness; lighting up the place around us.

"That it does." I could still feel his eyes on me when he said that. I looked back at him and leaned in to kiss him. We were inches away, when the waiter interrupted us and cleared his throat.

"More wine?"

"No thank you. Water is fine." Sonny responded.

"May I interest you in desert?" Sonny looked at me with pleading eyes that he wanted something.

"Yes please." I replied back.

"I will get you a menu."

"Thank you."

"Someone's snippy." Sonny replied after the waiter left.

"Well that's probably because he doesn't have what we have." Sonny leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"What?"

"I have something for you."

"You didn't have to Sonny. This was more than enough."

"I wanted to. Besides, how can I not get anything for the person that I love more than anything in the world?"

"You got me." I laughed. I watched him searching his pocket.

"Okay. Open it." He said once he handed me a small shaped box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." He answered with a grin. I opened it slowly and I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was staring at.

"Sonny. I...I...I don't know what to say." I was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it Sonny. I don't think mine will top yours." I took it out of the box and admired it.

"I'm sure it will." I looked up at him with all the love I have for him.

"Since we're doing this now..." I reached into my pocket and grabbed what I was waiting to give to him.

"Will. This is too much." He exclaimed once he opened it.

"Those, are real." I indicated about the gold that surrounded it.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Turn it around." He turned it around and noticed the engravement in seconds. I noticed it as well on what Sonny gave me. All either of us could do, was just stare at each other with no words said between us. But looking at him, I didn't need to hear him say anything because it was right there in his eyes. Everything was said in our eyes rather than saying anything at all.

"I love you so much Will. And every single song on there is proof of that."

"I love you too Sonny. Every single second on that makes it worth so much." We were too into each other, that we didn't notice the waiter standing next to us. He cleared his throat to get our attention. We lifted our heads up in seconds.

"Have you two decided what you would like?"

"We did. Actually, would it be okay if we had them to go?" Sonny replied.

"Not at all. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Someone is eager to leave."

"You bet I am." He gave me that look that always gets me wanting him even more.

* * *

We resumed our kissing after he opened the door. He set the bag of desert on the counter and pushed me back up against the door.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked as his hand slowly started creeping up my thigh and stops once he reaches between my legs.

"I...I..."

"Tell me...", he whispers as he begins to trace the contour of my hardness through my jeans. I moaned at the feeling.

"You like that don't you?"

"Oh yeah!", I manage to whimper out. I managed to pull away from the door and walked us to the bed without breaking our kiss. I set him on the bed and crawled on top of him, pinning him down. I moved my lips away and latched them on to his neck. I let his hands travel to my back and let them fall on my ass and squeezed gently through the fabric.

"Oh, so it's that kind of night huh?" I replied as I pulled away for a few seconds for some air.

"Pretty much." I stopped what I was doing and sat on my knees looking at him. Our heavy panting filling the place. I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off quickly. I lowered myself again and kissed him fiercely. There was nothing romantic with our kisses. It was filled with so much intensity and demand. I felt my buttons being undone and the shirt fell off my shoulder.

Sonny moved until he was sitting up so he could get rid of the tank top that was left. His legs were wrapped around my waist. As he was getting rid of his own tank top, I took my chance and moved my hands to his belt buckle. I palmed his hardness for a few minutes and watched his head fall back in pleasure.

"Oh, Will." He moaned quietly. I got rid of the zipper and the one button. He looked back at me once again before he got to my pants. Then he managed to flip me over until I was the one underneath. The rest of our clothes were pulled away and scattered on the floor.

Without keeping me waiting, he slowly brought his hands in between my thighs. My eyes closed as he massaged his way around my entry, without pushing all the way in. He teased me, knowing how much I liked the teasing.

"You tease me way too much."

"And you like it." He slowly pushed two fingers into me. I clenched my body slightly. I started to push back down on his two fingers.

"More, Sonny...Please..." I said just before letting out a small moan.

As he gently press a third finger, my head snapped back in pleasure against the pillow. I cried out in pleasure, grinding myself back and forth on all three of his fingers. We flipped continuously, fighting for dominance over the other. He pinned me on my back once again. I looked up at him and he looked back at me with carnal eyes. He traced my collarbone gently and moved his hand to my arm. I lifted myself up and took his lips with mine and kissed him softly.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered.

"I do actually. And I'm going to make sure that tonight is special."

"It already is Sonny. You made it special. You made it special by being with me and loving me. And I don't want that to disappear."

"You did the same for me. And I don't want to lose anything that we have." He traced my jawline and brought his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me softly once again. I fell back, not breaking the kiss.

"I want you Sonny." He slowly pushed himself into me, our eyes are locked together. He remains silent, but grabs my hips and pushes into me all at once. I gasped and rolled my head back in pleasure. My legs were wrapped around him, making each thrust harder. My hands were twisted in the sheets and our pants were coming out heavily as sweat slicked our bodies together.

"Harder...Faster, Sonny." I knew I wasn't going to be able to last any longer, but I didn't care. I screamed out once again as he found my spot. His hand wrapped around me and stroked me with the same rhythm. I lost all senses when I found my release. He crashed into me with one last thrust, finding his release in me. His cock pulsated inside me for a few seconds longer before he pulled out.

Neither one of us spoke. We laid beside each other, catching our breaths. I moved my hand up to his chest and traced small circles. He shivered at the touch.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Better than okay." He smiled at me.

"That was perfect. I love you Sonny."

"I love you too...so much. And you're right. It was perfect." I moved closer to him, with our legs tangled with each other's and our foreheads resting together. His arm wrapped around me and stroked the small of my back. I shivered and moved closer to him if it was possible.

"I'm just going to put the desert away." Sonny whispered. I nodded and watched him get up. He came back and pulled us back under the covers. He draped them back on top of our shivering bodies and pulled me close to him. I rested my head against his chest listening to one of my favourite songs; the beat of his heart. His arms pulled me close to safety as we fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	30. Chapter 30

"What the hell?" Sonny woke up before Will and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw that his face and neck were blotched all over. He didn't want to wake up Will, so he tried to be quiet as he looked into the mirror for something he can cover up the marks all over him.

I woke up not finding Sonny next to me. Last night was the most amazing night and I have never felt so amazing. I never thought about this before, but I can see myself with him five years from now. And spending the rest of my life with him. I think I may have gone a little too far with that thought.

"Sonny?" I called out.

"I'm in here Will." I heard him from the bathroom. I walked in and saw him with his head down.

"What happened to your back?! Sonny, look at me." I gasped.

"I don't want to."

"Come on." I lifted his head to look at him.

"I told you I didn't want to."

"What the hell happened? Did I hurt you last night?"

"You didn't do anything Will."

"It's all over Sonny. Your stomach, your back."

"I know." His head fell back down and his body shook as tears began falling.

"Come here." He walked the few steps next to me and I held him close.

"Did you use something that you might have an allergic reaction to?" I rubbed gentle circles on his back and I talked in his hair.

"All I used was my aftershave and my cologne. There's nothing in there that I'm allergic to." Sonny sighed. He released from my embrace and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"It's okay Sonny. Let me make you feel better the way you did for me." I sat on my knees in front of him. I took his hands in mine and kissed them both before reaching up and kissing his lips.

"Okay." He whispered. I took care of him like any boyfriend would. His face was spotted all over and it looked like he had some sort of rash on his neck. I knew he wouldn't do something like this on purpose and I certainly would never do something like that to him. I turned him around and stared at his back. I drew in my breath, scared to touch him.

"Does this hurt?" I touched a spot gently on his back that almost looked like a burn mark.

"A little." I rubbed his back gently with lotion, careful not to hurt him.

"Does this feel better?"

"Yeah. But it burns a little."

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"Hey, look at me. It's not your fault. I wanted last night to be perfect for you. I didn't really pay attention as to how much cologne I was putting on. I just wanted everything to be perfect." He turned around in my arms.

"It was perfect. The dinner, last night, all of it. Especially when you took control of everything." I saw him blush and a smile creeped up on his face.

"By the way, you learned some new moves. I was thinking maybe that you could show me." I whispered in his ear.

"Stop it Will. You know I'm sitting half naked in front of you right now. Don't get me all riled up."

"I am too. But when has that ever stopped us?"

"You are something else. You know that Will?" He brightened up his smile and laughed, forgetting about what we were worried about earlier. He got up and walked us backwards. His hands were on my waist and began creeping up to cup my face. We stopped short and all I can see is what he needed. I moved closer into his arms and we kissed softly and with so much tender care. A hard knock at the door got us out of our reverie.

"Who is it?" Sonny called out.

"It's Alex bro." We both breathed in a sigh of relief. Yet at the same time, Sonny was worried. It all came rushing back to him. He looked at me with that expression.

"Can you get that Will. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

"I will eventually. I just need time."

"Any second would be nice love birds." Alex shouted from behind the door.

"Give us a second." Sonny called out.

"If I do, I'll end up waiting a half an hour out here." He called back.

"Okay. Take your time Sonny. I'll see if I can get rid of him." I rubbed his arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I found my shirt and pants and quickly threw them on, while Sonny went to the bathroom and closed the door.

""What took you so long? Never mind, don't answer that." I opened the door and Alex invited himself in.

"Come in." I gestured.

"Where's Sonny?"

"He's in the bathroom. Why?" I walked the short distance to the kitchen and started on a pot of coffee.

"I need to tell him something. It's important."

"You can tell me."

"It's something that I have to tell you both. So when is he coming out of that bathroom? Actually do you mind if I have a cup? I could really use one and I'm not going anywhere." Alex fidgeted with his hands.

"Sure. Why not." It was going to be a long day.

"What the hell is taking him so long? I'm going to check on him." He got off the chair and went to the bathroom.

"You can't. I mean, you know how Sonny is. He doesn't like when people barge in when he's in the bathroom." I ran and stood between him and the door.

"I'm his brother Will, I'm not just anybody. And why can't I see him?"

"He's cranky today, and he doesn't want to be bothered right now." Alex walked ahead of me and I followed.

"Oh, I think I dropped something." Alex turned around to grab what he dropped. But instead, he reached for the doorknob to the bathroom.

"What the hell Alex!" Sonny cried out from inside.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I tried stopping him."

"It's okay Will." Alex just stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't find the words as he saw Sonny with scratches and red marks all over his back. It was a good thing he was wearing a pair of pants.

"Look Alex, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad as it looks? Not as bad... Are you serious right now? What do you think is going to happen when mom finds out?"

"Nothing is going to happen. Because I'm not telling her." Sonny walked out of the bathroom and finished putting his shirt on.

"Nice going Will." Alex looked at me.

"Will didn't do anything. It was my fault. It was a stupid thing I did." Sonny interjected.

"It's not your fault Sonny." I gave him a half hearted smile.

"Yeah well, whoever it was, I'm gonna get my hands on him."

"Calm down. So what were you going to tell us?" I changed the subject.

"I forgot."

"Well, why don't we head to the coffeehouse and grab a coffee and you can tell us?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sonny's smile came back.

"What about the coffee you were making?"

"Well, it's already cold. Besides Sonny makes better coffee than me."

"Not as good as you do." Sonny replied giving me a grin and a kiss.

"Here we go." Alex butted in as we were heading out.

"You know, we could always leave you." Sonny replied.

"Please. Then I wouldn't have to hear you two pining all over each other like some teenagers." Alex mocked him.

"Awe, someone's jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Not just a little? I know you don't want to admit it."

"You're so going to get it." While Alex chased after his brother, I closed the door behind me and I walked behind, trying to catch up.

Some sort of a sterling silver chain was placed gently under the pillow. A chain with some sort of symbolism that was placed anonymously, who wanted it to be seen; seen by the love that was stolen from him.

* * *

"So. What were you going to tell us?" We sat at a table by the counter.

"It's not that important."

"Oh come on Alex. I was kidding." Sonny looked at him.

"No." He shook his head avoiding us.

"Fine. Don't tell us." Sonny turned his attention from Alex and turned to me.

"Okay, okay. But promise me that neither of you will freak out."

"We won't. Just tell us already."

"I'm leaving Salem."

To Be Continued...

* * *

_A/N: I just wanted to add a note. For those who have seen some of the comments and negative reviews about the Nerium cream, I know they have been going through a rough time with all the latest news. We all have our own views and opinions about it. But I wanted to add that I had ordered the cream, and it has done an amazing job on my face. It works great and I love it. Everyone has opposing views or positive feedback on the product. Sometimes it depends on the skin type or whatnot. _

_I just wanted to add this at the end, because I have seen and heard a lot of comments about Freddie's use of the product, and the comments that he has been receiving about it. I think that it's amazing that not only is he using the cream for a good look, but also he is doing it for a good cause as well. And not just him, but also Molly Burnett, Freddie's girlfriend and many others are using it as well. I know you probably didn't want to read this, but it seemed right to add this little bit, especially what has been mentioned in the ch about the red marks on his face. Feel free to comment about this note, I don't mind. I just love getting reviews from you all. :) _


	31. Chapter 31

"Promise me that you won't freak out?"

"We won't. Just tell us already."

"I'm leaving Salem."

"What?!" Sonny and I exclaimed.

"I got this amazing job offer. And I couldn't say no. But when they told me where it was, I was shocked too. But I didn't want to turn it down. I wanted to tell you first before I told mom and dad. So, what do you think?" We sat there in silence trying to take it all in.

"I'm happy for you. That's what I think." Sonny got up and hugged his brother.

"Really?" Alex gave him a shocked look.

"Really."

"I thought you were going to react differently. I thought you would be mad that I'm leaving."

"Of course not. I'm happy for you. And you deserve it."

"Thanks Sonny. You have no idea what this means. Will?" He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"I'm happy for you man. You deserve it." I got up and shook his hand.

"What the hell was that? Come here." He pulled me into a friendly hug.

"When do you leave?" Sonny asked.

"I leave the day after tomorrow. I haven't even packed yet."

"Wow." The three of us stood there in silence.

"I know. But hey, you guys better visit me in Chicago or I'll bust your ass for not coming."

"You got it." I replied.

"Alright. Wish me luck, guess I'm going to tell mom and dad." Alex turned to Sonny.

"Will do." We watched him leave with a sprint in his step.

"Wow. I still can't believe he's leaving." Sonny looked at me.

"I know. I was getting the hang of being around him."

"I'm going to miss him." He gave me a weak smile.

"Me too." I gave his shoulder a small squeeze and hugged him. A few minutes later, we went back behind the counter helping out the customers. It was a little slow at first, then it picked up in the afternoon. I watched Sonny with a smile coming back from helping a customer getting comfortable. He stopped suddenly in between his steps as one hand flew to his head and the tray fell on the floor.

"Sonny?" I walked the short few steps to him and caught him before he fell. I held on to him and brought him to a vacant table next to the counter.

"Are you okay Sonny?"

"I'm fine. I just had a small dizzy spell that's all. Nothing to worry about." He started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Sonny, you're not fine."

"I told you I'm fine." Sonny snapped at me with a heated glare in his face.

"Okay. I'm just going to check on something. I'll be back." I headed to the back towards the office. Not once have I ever seen Sonny look at me the way he just did. I stayed in the back for a while, replaying everything in my mind.

I want sure how long I stayed in the back, really. I was into my thoughts, that I hadn't heard Sonny come in.

"Will? You've been in here for a while. You want to talk about it?" Sonny came in and closed the door behind him, and came closer to the desk. I scoffed quietly under my breath.

"Will?"

"I fine Sonny." I turned around in the chair.

"You're not. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's on your mind. Please Will?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. And it's complicated."

"Okay. I'm sorry about earlier Will. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hurt me! You gave me the hardest reason to hate you. I could never hate you Sonny, but the way you snapped at me and glared at me, hurt me. I just, I care about you Sonny."

"I know. Look at me Will." I pulled my head up and looked straight into his loving eyes.

"I care about you too. You know that. It's just, sometimes I get defensive, and I retract a little bit." My arms were against my sides and he gently rubbed them in upward and downward strokes, calming me down.

"I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit."

"We both had a long night last night and this morning wasn't even better."

"Last night was amazing Sonny. And no, this morning wasn't that great." I moved closer to him and lifted my arms up. I brushed a few buttons away carefully to see if the scars were still marked on him. I hissed quietly as I saw them.

"Does this hurt?" I whispered.

"No. It's not as bad as it was from before."

"I feel like it was my fault Sonny." My hands fell lower.

"It wasn't your fault Will. Maybe someone came to the apartment earlier and it wasn't locked and they must have done something."

"Don't scare me like that Sonny." I rested my arms on his shoulders and played with his ears.

"I won't. How about we forget about it and we get ready for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. How long have I been in here by the way?" Sonny buttoned the few I had undone and took my hand in his.

"About three hours."

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"No. It was just an hour and a half. But I was worried about you. I thought you left." We walked out of the office and headed to the counter.

"I would never leave. Not without you." He rewarded me with a smile and a kiss.

"Okay. Chad is on his way to help Josh and Lorna. So, that leaves you and me having dinner..." We left our aprons and headed out.

"..Alone." I finished off with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"...With my parents. Don't tell me you forgot." We stopped in the Square.

"I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Will. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I have my mind occupied with other things."

"Those are things can wait until later."

"You're no fun." I huffed out. Sonny laughed at me.

"All in good time."

"Sonny?" I stopped him once again.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I'm kind of worried. You know, meeting your parents and all."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through it. I promise." He brought his face close to mine and took my lips in his. He kissed me softly and gently. But when I felt his mouth opened, I couldn't help but slide my tongue in and stroked his.

"Will." He moaned. Sonny gently pulled away with his hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I couldn't help it."

"I know. As much as I love kissing you, I don't think anyone wants to see us making out in the Square."

"Okay."

"We'll have time for that later. First things first." I walked up to him and we walked back to the apartment with our hands linked together.

To Be Continued...


End file.
